The Balance of Yin and Yang
by LeafeonLover
Summary: Kage is a seemingly normal girl not counting her super friendly and sometimes agressive personality to everyone around her. Though an encounter with a rare pokemon and a 'magic' necklace leaves her being able to understand pokemon. She can't tell anyone of course they'd think she's crazy but she goes on her pokemon journey anyway. Black/White Fanfiction. HeroX? Male Harem Warning!
1. Chosen

Hi There readers

Here is a new story I have created

It is kind of to celebrate the release of Black/White2 but since it hasn't come out in english yet I have no idea what it says

So I thought I bet to get a move on with my Black/White fanfic so here it is

**I WILL NOT SAY THIS AGAIN!**

Once upon a time

In a galaxy far far away

**I DIDN'T OWN POKEMON**

and I still don't today

(**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**)

* * *

Prologue

Hopes, dreams and discoveries. These await you in the world of Pokemon. That is not important right now though. What is important is the story of one girl's adventures. It begins today.

Make no mistake this girl shall save all of Pokemon kind with no more than her Pokemon by her side and the truth in her words. I have been watching her for some time now and her kindness has no bound.

Her heart is pure and she shall one day be rewarded for keeping it so clean. In most of this world there are many things that can dirty a heart or damage it.

Love can leave you broken and blackened but it can also make your heart larger and more powerful. Which shall she choose? Who knows but I shall be watching, always watching you can be sure of that.

Chosen

Green tree tops rustled as a chilling wind blew through them. Several golden leaves fell from the trees landing on a lakes surface causing ripples on the surface.

The ripples spread out farther and farther on the crystal water wavering the image of a girl. Her blue eyes stared at the water's surface and, her chocolate brown hair blew back and forth with the winds direction.

Her black sleeveless jacket blew with the wind as did the ripped white tassels on the sides of her light blue denim short shorts. Early morning was not really her time of day she would rather sleep in on a chilly morning like today.

For some reason her internal clock went off a few hours early and being unable to sleep. She got up pulled on her favourite outfit blue shorts, white tank top and sleeveless jacket.

Then snuck out of the house and went for a serene filled walk down route one. Having no closed in shoes at the time she settled for wearing her pink and black flip flops.

They matched her pink and black cap with a pokeball on the front but she left it at home. The forest was quiet at this time of day, not many people from town came out here this time of day or any other time for that matter.

They were content to stay in their little bubble of safety. A pair of Lillipup burst out of the bushes barking wildly the girl jumped surprised. "You naughty Lillipup you shouldn't scare people like that" she scolded as the pups lapped up water from the lake uninterested in this lecture.

Well it wasn't actually a lake because it ran into the sea or rather the water washed in from the sea.

Being pretty far inland the water that travels here is actually fresh or turns out that when it gets here. One Lillipup licked at the foot of the peaceful girl and received a gentle pat on the head.

It was late autumn that's why it's so chilly and leaves are falling from trees. Though some are already bear but most trees on this route keep their leaves all year round.

_How brave of them_ she thought _the nights of winter can be quite harsh snow always falls at some point in time_. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the bushes rustles again. A sleigh grin spread across her face.

_Those Lillipups are trying to scare me again. Well it won't work this time_ with that thought in mind she slowly got to her feet and tip toed over to the bush "Gottcha" she yelled. Pushing the bush apart the girl gasped at the tiny brown and creamy white creature before her.

It looked battered and hungry it was just lying there looking at the girl with big black and brown eyes. A silver chain necklace with small black and white rocks that balanced at the loop of the necklace hung on a branch above the Pokemon.

She looked at the necklace than at the Pokemon, necklace, Pokemon, necklace, Pokemon, why is the decision so hard. There's something weird about that necklace it was almost drawing her toward it.

She shook her head mind made up she bent down reaching out to pick up the small brown fox. It grinned mischievously standing up and shaking its body its fur fluffed out and it let out a loud cry "eeeveee"!

The girl fell back on her behind in surprise that Pokemon wasn't hurt at all it was a trick.

The brown fox yanked the necklace from the branch then jumped out of the bush landing on the girl's chest. She hit the ground with a thud as the fox slipped the necklace around her neck.

A white light emanated from both rocks. She let out a gasp "What is this" she cried as white light blinded her vision. Soon the light cleared and the girl rubbed her sore eyes with the palms of her hand.

"What just happened" she asked herself rubbing her temple her head pounded loudly.

"You are the chosen one and now have been bestowed with great power" a feminine voice answered.

The girl looked around seeing no one but the brown fox in the vicinity. Her heart pounded too "Who's there" the girl shouted standing up and spinning around still seeing no one.

"I'm right in front of you" the voice answered. The girl looked down to see the small brown fox lashing its tail in annoyance.

"Y-y-you talked" she stuttered all pain in her head was suddenly cut off.

"I know this may be a bit shocking but I would like to request a battle" The Pokemon said calmly.

"A-a talking Pokemon I'm going insane" the girl freaked out.

Running back and forth flailing her arms around then kneeling by the lake and shoving her face into the freezing water. When she could hold her breath no longer she pulled her face out again shivering as the cold water dripped down her neck and chest wetting her clothes.

"No matter how many times you dunk your head in the water I'll still talk" the brown fox sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't meet many talking Pokemon" the girl laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of her head with a hand.

"I don't actually speak human" the fox confessed licking a paw and bringing it over its large ear.

"It's not that I talk human it's that you understand Pokemon" she explained.

"I'm not so sure that true" the girl continued to laugh awkwardly.

"No it is".

"The necklace has chosen you as the protector of its power and that means I'm obliged to be by your side but first you have to battle me".

The girl stared on at the fox her mouth hanging wide open _this must be a dream_.

"What do you mean I'm the protector" she asked.

"The one with pure heart, when bestowed with the sacred artefact shall be given the power of legends" the Pokemon explains which didn't actual explain match at all.

"That necklace is super old and I have been searching through seas of people trying to find the one, but it doesn't matter now I found you".

The girl slowly pulls the necklace off from around her neck and places it on the ground "You've got the wrong person".

"Only a person with a pure humble heart would say that" the fox blinked calmly like this is all normal.

Hero's POV

"Besides If you weren't the one than we wouldn't be having this conversation, only the one could have the power bestowed to them".

"I'm not this one, or whatever you're talking about I'm just an ordinary girl".

The Pokemon frowned "none the less you must battle me; I believe I am a rather rare Pokemon in this region".

"I come all the way from Kanto my species is eevee".

_So that's what you are_.

"Well eevee I am very sorry but I don't have any Pokemon with me".

_I kind of wanted to battle but regretfully I have no Pokemon at all_.

Eevee rolled its eyes "Alright I will wait for you here, take as long as you like to prepare then come back here once you're ready".

I open my mouth to explain but no words escape my lips. All I can manage is "aaaaahhhh" like I have a sore throat or something

"Be warned this is not something you can run from, you have been chosen and it is final".

I gulp _somehow I think eevee is right_. I turn to leave but eevee stops me.

"Hey take this with you" she says flicking the necklace to me with her tail.

"Never let it out of your sight always have it with you" she narrows her eyes seriously.

I nod solemnly placing it around my neck and hiding it beneath my top. "See you soon, the one" eevee calls swishing her tail and smiling.

Once out of sight I break into a run flying through the forest

. I hear bits of conversation as I go "The weather is fine today perfect for flying"

"Indeed we should fly to pinwheel forest there are many bug types there"

"Okay".

A flock of Pidove erupt from the trees and fly north.

"Look a trainer"

"we should battle her"

"she has no pokeballs"

"not a trainer"

"not a trainer" a few Patrats scurry away into some bushes.

I reach my town in no time flat. I slow down feeling my feet burning from the run in inappropriate footwear. I open the door to my home and walk inside my mum is at the stove cooking sizzling bacon, I can smell it.

My stomach growls and I drool a little. "Hello sweet heart, want some breakfast" she asks turning to the bench and placing the bacon in plate which already had an egg on it and a piece of buttered toast.

I nod sitting down at the dinner table forgetting all about what had just happened.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK

LoL it might seem a bit cheesy at the moment

But trust me all will be explained

SO KEEP READING!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Organisation is Important

Hi There Reader

Here is another chapter of my Black/White fanfic

In case you were wandering about some terms I use in this fanfic I will describe them for your benefit

Face palming: It is kind of obvious but it's the action of slapping yourself on the forehead with the palm of your hand

Sweat dropping: When a drop of sweat forms on the side of your head if you read manga or watch anime you've probably seen this before

_This_ means thoughts

There you have it so now you will understand

* * *

Organisation is Important

I lick my lips the taste of bacon still lingering in my mouth and the aroma wafts in the air. "Thanks mum it was delicious" I praise my mum being polite.

"I'm glad" my mum smiles taking a sip of her coffee as she sits at the head of the table.

"Professor Juniper came here to wish you a happy fifteenth".

_Yes, it's finally my fifteenth birthday; I wish Unova didn't have that stupid rule forbidding anyone under the age of fifteen going on their pokemon journey_. "Really, I'm sorry I missed her I'll go see her later and say thank-you".

"I imagine you will she brought a present for you" mum told me.

My eyes lit up _Professor always gave the most thoughtful presents_. "Really is it up stairs" I ask jumping out of my seat.

My mum sipped her coffee again "Yes but you can't open it 'till Cheren and Bianca get here" mum informed me.

"Cheren and Bianca are coming, my room is a mess" I screech running up the stairs.

I look around face palming and cursing myself for being so unorganised. "Time to get to work" I mumble. First things first the floor people need room to walk on it (Duh).

At the moment you were lucky if you caught a glimpse of the floor beneath all the dirty cloths and rubbish. I like to draw you see and have a bad habit of getting frustrated and scrunching up paper then throwing it on the floor.

The dirty clothes are simply from me stripping in my room and not putting my cloths in to be washed. It's a wonder I have any clean clothes. I go to my personal bathroom that is attached to my room and grab the dirty clothes basket.

Then I fly around the room picking up dirty clothes from various spots, on my desk, on the bed, lying on a lamp how did the clothes get in these spots only Arceus knows.

Then I thump down stairs and into the Landry room then put the cloths in with some of that powder stuff and put it on. I run back upstairs grab my rubbish bin and pick up the rubbish.

Mostly scrunched up papers, muffin wrappers and one banana skin. I also found some plates and cutlery which I piled up and brought down stairs.

Mum was cleaning the breakfast dishes and smiled when she saw all of her dishes. "I've been looking for those" she said simply starting to wash up the dishes I brought down.

Okay the floor is now clean, now for the bed. I flushed out the sheets and blanket then folded it nicely around the bottom of the bed and straightened up the pillow.

Next my television and Wii console, I straightened the television up, wiped it clean and rolled up my Wii nunchuk chord and controller and put them away under the television bench thing.

Now my desk I picked up pens, pencils, rubbers, sharpeners and rulers and put them all in the holder. Any paper scraps went in the bin I worked around the big blue and green present box which had been placed on the desk.

I tied up the garbage bag and looked at all the work I'd done my room sparkled and I smiled.

I trudged down the stairs with the garbage bag over my back "Mum, Professor Juniper didn't go in my room did she" I asked worriedly _if she did I'd surly die of embarrassment_.

My mother laughed "No dear she handed the present to me and I put it on your desk".

I sighed in relief then went out back to drop the garbage in the large bin. When I stepped back inside my mum was grinning at me like a Cofagrigus.

"This wasn't some trick to get me to clean my room was it" I ask putting both hands on my hips accusingly.

"No, no not at all in fact here comes Cheren now" she says looking out the window.

I gasp grabbing a new plastic bag and darting up the stairs I place it in my bin, wash my hands and sit down on the chair by my desk just as I hear footsteps on the stairs.

A young man stepped into my room wearing his classic blue, black and white jacket, white undershirt with a red Y shape on it and black skinny geans that reached his ankles also his blue and black shoes.

He pushed up small glasses over his deep blue eyes. His black hair was cut shorter at the back than the front. Bangs hanged down on both sides of his face with a funny strand of hair that stuck out the top of his head in a cow lick shape.

I jumped out of my seat and bounded over to him "Cheren" I cried out tackling him into a bear hug.

"Greetings Kage" he straightened up his glasses and patted me lightly on the head with one hand 'till I let go.

He seemed a bit surprised I had hugged him; I thought he would be used to it by now though. After all we've known each other like forever, even our mothers were friends.

If I was described using only two words they'd probably be Super Friendly. I wouldn't hug some random on the street no, that would be over friendly but I have been known to hug people I just met.

"Happy birthday" Cheren congratulated handing over a red shoe box with a little bow tied around it.

"Thanks so much Cheren" I exclaimed happily untying the ribbon and taking the lid off.

Inside was a pair of black and pink running shoes I jumped up and down squealing. "You're the best Cheren but you didn't have to get me anything" I patted him lightly on the head.

He ducked away from my hand cheeks turning a light shade of red "I wanted to, it was kind of my fault your last pair got ruined".

I laughed "Yeah it kind of was" I admitted.

Cheren is very smart, and usually always thinks ahead well except when he's mad. When he's mad he can do some sorta rash, dumb things. I'm not sure how it started but it ended with a flock of angry Pidove and a swim in the lake for me and Cheren, resulting in water logged shoes which had to be thrown out.

"It's okay" I say patting him softly on the back "I'll always bail you out when you're in over your head" I laugh.

"That is very reassuring" Cheren grinned sarcastically.

* * *

Well there you have it another chapter

This chapter is all about how to clean your room in a rush

LoL

Kidding but at least now you have some pointers

I wanted to get this chapter out soon after the first one cause it's kinda boring

but hey we got to meet Cheren

Cheren always seemed like the smarty pants jerk in the game so that's how he'll act most of the time

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Gift

Hi there reader

I'm back again and in such a short time too

Anyway enjoy the story

* * *

The Gift

Cheren looks over at the gift box on my desk. "Is that it" he asks walking over to inspect it closely.

"That's it" I confirm. "I wonder what's inside".

"If I had to guess I'd say pokemon" Cheren told me pushing up his glasses yet again.

"Pokemon do you really think so" I ask.

"Of course we've waited until you were the right age so we could all start our journey together" I girl called hopping up the steps with a small wrapped package in her hands.

The short haired blonde in question wore a white dress that reached her shins. The dress was tight around her upper body but then puffed out in a kind of top of a wine glass that is upside down shape.

She also had an orange vest over her dress and orange socks. A small frilly green hand bag swung at her side with a matching hat that looked like the top of an acorn. It had a white stripe through the middle of it and her shoes were also white.

"About time Bianca we've been waiting for ages" Cheren scolded and I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Oh so sorry I made you wait but happy birthday Kage, I got this for you".

She handed me the package and I tore the wrapper away. A large pink bag was left in my arms "It's totally awesome Bianca thank-you so much" I gave Bianca a short hug and we jumped up and down squealing together.

"If you two are quite finished there's still one more present to unwrap" Cheren cut in.

"He's right Professor Juniper left this here for all of us" I say, picking up a small white envelope that was resting atop the present.

I pull the card out and read it aloud. "Dear Kage, I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy the Pokemon!" I put the card down.

"We're really getting our own pokemon" I exclaim happily.

"Come on Kage open the box" Bianca encouraged. "You can choose first since it's your birthday, right Cheren".

"Naturally" Cheren confirmed in a sny voice straightening his glasses. I untie the ribbon and the box falls open revealing three pokeballs.

I look to the one on the right "Please pick me I really want to be picked" I hear a squeaky voice from inside.

I blink not wanting to freak out in front of Bianca and Cheren. Next I look at the pokeball in the middle "Pick me, I love to fight I'll battle hard for you" the pokemon inside snorts.

Lastly I look at the ball on the left all is quite then "Pick me" I hear the pokemon say simply.

The pokeballs aren't labelled so I have no idea what pokemon is inside but none the less this pokemon has sparked my interest.

I reach out and grab the pokeball on the left "I choose this one" I say stepping back giving Bianca room.

Bianca steps forward grabbing the pokeball on the right the pokemon inside squeals in delight "I've been picked" it says.

"Then I'll take this one Bianca decides stepping back holding the pokeball close to her chest.

"How come I get to pick last" Cheren complains I shove him forward.

"Just take the pokeball already".

"Fine I was going to pick this one anyway" he takes the last one the one in the middle. I can hear snorts of excitement coming from inside the pokeball. "Time to see what pokemon we've picked on the count of three okay" everyone nods.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!" I shout throwing my pokeball into the air. Red light erupts from the pokeball and hits the ground forming a small green snake at my feet. I catch the pokeball and look at the pokemon I choose. It looks around, blinks a couple of times then looks at me mouth open slightly.

I crouch down in front of the pokemon looking it over fully. It is mostly green in colouration accept for some yellow lines above it eyes and down its back. Its underbelly is a light tan colour and its tail tip is shaped like a large ivy leaf. It also has little yellow leaves growing from its shoulder that look like a collar.

I pick the small pokemon up under its arms, its tiny feet dangle in the air. "You're so cute" I exclaim hugging the pokemon close to my chest.

"Looks like you got a Snivy" Cheren says pushing up his glasses.

"I got an Oshawott" Bianca laughs patting the small blue otter on the head.

It lets out a small "Yes I'm your pokemon".

I look at Cheren's feet to see a small fire pig "Than that must be a Tepig" I say pointing at it.

It jumps up and down snorting out small embers "That's me" it says.

"So now we've picked our pokemon how about a battle" Bianca asked turning to me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bianca we're inside" Cheren worries.

"It will be fine these pokemon are still babies anyway they can't cause too much damage" she shrugs off Cheren's concerns waving a hand in the air lazily

. I open my mouth to suggest going outside before our battle but "Oshawott use tackle" Bianca cries pointing at Snivy.

"Snivy jump out of the way" I instruct Snivy jumps a top my bed as Oshawott rams into the wall near the bookcase.

The walls shake and several books fall out. "Now Snivy use Leer" I instruct.

Snivy's gaze burns into Oshawott making it cower "So scary" it squeaks.

"Good now use tackle". Snivy jumps down from the bed smacking its tail on Oshawott's head.

"I won't let you get away with that, use tackle again" Bianca shrieks.

Oshawott pushes off the wall and slams into Snivy. Snivy skids back knocking into my desk causing a lamp to fall and break. "Are you okay Snivy" I ask.

"Yes" Snivy reply's quietly.

"Okay then use tackle back" Snivy obeys ramming Oshawott back.

"Come on Oshawott you can do this, use tackle" Bianca calls.

"Use tackle too Snivy". Snivy and Oshawott ram into each other. Both pokemon are looking tired and panting heavily.

"Finish this up, Oshawott tackle". Oshawott charges toward Snivy.

"Snivy jump up into the air" I say and Snivy leaps up high. Oshawott skids to a halt to stare up at Snivy. "Okay now tackle" I say.

Snivy plummets back down colliding with Oshawott's forehead then back flips away. Oshawott lies on the ground twitching slightly with swirls in its eyes. "I lost" it moans.

Bianca recalls her pokemon, Oshawott disappears with a red beam into its pokeball "The pokemon on both sides did a great job" Bianca congratulates. "You're gonna be a great trainer one day Kage I can tell" Bianca cheers not sad in the slightest she lost.

* * *

**YAY!**

Another chapter

I'm basing this story mostly on my experiences of my pokemon black game. Which means mostly that trainers Kage battles along routes are really trainers you would battle in the game.

Also that the pokemon she uses as her mains and HM slaves are pokemon I actually have and used throughout the game.

So this is kind of a walkthrough I guess you could say.

Also this is a side project I'm working on at the moment not my main focous. So I update whenever I can or fell like it. Which could mean two chapters in two days or one chapter in two weeks.

So if I don't update for long periods of time then know that that is the reason.

Also sadly my mid semester break has ended and I will be returning to school in a short time.

Which means not as much time for writting so I won't update extremly often as I have been doing so far.

Here is a picture of Kage in her room with Snivy before it got destroyed that is (ad h*t*t*p* : / / and remove asterics *)

* .*com/211nptf.*jpg*

Anyway

**REVIEW OR FAVOURITE!**

**I DON'T CARE JUST DO SOMETHING!**


	4. Cheren's Battle

Hi there reader

how lucky are you

i had time to update both my stories this week

so anyway here it is the battle with Cheren chapter

* * *

Cheren's Battle

"Bianca, take a look around" Cheren cuts in pushing up his glasses.

Bianca spins around on her heels "Wow pokemon are so amazing, so little but so strong" her eyes sparkle.

Cheren choughs roughly "Oh Ah and sorry about your room" Bianca apologised.

"I told you battling inside was a bad idea" Cheren smirks.

I bend down patting Snivy on the head "You did a great job" I whisper. Snivy holds up its head with pride.

"Here let me heal your pokemon" Cheren says spraying Snivy with a potion.

Snivy looks a lot better now "Thank you" I say as Cheren sprays Bianca's Oshawott with a potion.

"No problem" he mumbles.

Bianca hops back, Oshawott follows "and now it's time for Kage and Cheren to battle" she shouts clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Oshawott copies Bianca's movements very cutely while calling out "battle, battle, battle".

"Are you kidding me did you not just see what happened with your battle" Cheren face palms at Bianca's keenness and I do as well.

"The rooms already ruined so it can't get any worse".

"Well she's right about that" I agree "but if you don't want to battle, I can understand why you're scared" I murmur knowing perfectly well Cheren heard me.

"Fine we'll battle but if something bursts into flames don't blame me" he scolds narrowing his eyes.

I laugh, _I am the only one who knows how to push his buttons enter Cheren's reckless side_.

"Tepig I need your assistance" Cheren calls throwing his pokeball up.

Tepig appears shortly after, stomping its hoofs on the ground like a Tauros rearing to go. "Snivy you're up again" I say pointing at Tepig.

Snivy jumps forward being out of its pokeball already "Fight" it hisses.

I bow to Cheren "you may have the first move" I say with fake sweetness.

He bows back "Thank-you Tepig tackle" he instructs.

I click my finger "Snivy dodge and tackle" I spins to the left and whacks Tepig with its tail as it goes by. "That's it Snivy great job".

"I've finally become a trainer, everything starts from here" I hear Cheren murmur.

"Tepig tail whip" Cheren shouts slicing his arm through the air like he's the one attacking Snivy.

Tepig charges forward "Watch out Snivy" I call to late Snivy gets whipped from behind with Tepig's tail. _Now Snivy's defence is down he'll attack_.

"Tepig use tackle" Cheren instructs Tepig obeys while crying out "YES!"

"Stop it with leer" I shout Snivy stares daggers at Tepig.

Tepig grinds to a halt and flinches. "Now attack" Snivy leaps forward slamming into Tepig's side with its shoulder.

Tepig is knocked on its side "Quick tackle again" I command Snivy head-butts Tepig in the stomach.

"Tepig get up and get back" Cheren shouts he knows Tepig will be done if it's hit one more time it will faint.

"Quick, tackle before it gets away" Tepig gets to its feet and jumps back as Snivy bangs the floor where Tepig had been with its tail.

"Now Tepig use tackle" Tepig slams into Snivy throwing it against a wall.

"Snivy get up you can do it" I encourage Snivy slowly stands both pokemon are at their limits.

"Tepig tackle"

"Snivy jump up" I shout, Snivy jumps up and Tepig rams into the wall leaving a large crater in it. Tepig slumps on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no I've made a strange blunder in my first battle" Cheren admits while recalling his pokemon. "But this feeling I have I'm finally a trainer it makes me happy" Cheren smiles shortly. "We should go apologise to your mother though, we mucked up your room pretty bad" Cheren laughs.

"Come on Bianca" Cheren descends the stairs with Bianca close behind "Wait for me, it was my fault too" she yells with a shrill voice.

I glance around my room _all that hard work ruined_. I sigh heavily_ well that's what you get for having a battle in your bed room_. I walk down the stairs slowly with Snivy jumping down the steps behind me, finding Cheren and Bianca apologising to my mum.

"I'm very sorry about the trouble ma'am" Cheren bows in respect.

"Yes and we'll help clean it up I promise" Bianca adds.

My mum chuckles "Cleaning up, no worries I can do it" she flaps a hand in a shoeing motion.

"Are you sure mum" I ask "the place is pretty ruined".

"Of course I'm sure I remember my first battle, you shouldn't have to worry about cleaning up afterwards" she laughs.

"Besides don't you three need to see Professor Juniper" Mum asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we have to go thank her" Cheren remembers nodding slowly.

My mum nods then goes into the Landry room. "We should meet up outside the lab in fifteen minutes" I suggest.

"That sounds good don't forget all your stuff for the journey" Cheren adds waving as he walks out the door.

"See you soon" Bianca calls running toward her house waving at me also, then trips on a rock falling flat on her face. I sweat drop as she jumps back up again yelling "I'm okay" then runs off. I return Snivy to its pokeball and walk back into my room to pack.

I have never been on an adventure before not one that is outside a ten minute walk of home anyway. I grab the new bag that Bianca gave me and start packing things in. Two pairs of clean clothes identical to the ones I'm wearing now.

Clean PJAs and a sleeping bag for when I have to camp out. Hair brush, hair bands, tooth brush and tooth paste. First Aid kit for humans, a lighter to help build fires and my sketch book and pencil case of course.

Shampoo, conditioner and soap which reminds me I don't know how long I'll be gone so I better pack my swim suit just in case. I switch the thongs on my feet for the runners Cheren got me and pack the flip flops in my bag too.

I also raided my piggybank and packed all my savings into my wallet and brought that as well. Thinking of nothing else from my room I'll need I tread down stairs my mum is waiting for me.

"Here is some unperishable food and pokemon food" my mum says. Handing me several cans of food and several plastic bags filled with pokemon food.

"Here are some potions and berries if your pokemon ever get hurt" I pack these items into my bag respective pockets as well. "And I bought this torch if you ever need something to light your way" my mum starts to sob.

I give her a big hug "Don't worry mum I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself besides Snivy will protect me too". My mum continues to sob hugging me tightly before letting me go and handing over the torch.

"Now you have everything you need" she asks wiping away a tear.

"Yes mum".

"All your cloths and cleansing items".

"Yes mum".

"Good, stay safe Kage and stay out of trouble" she holds my face with her hand for a moment then opens the door for me.

"Mum you know as hard as I try trouble always finds me" I say regretfully.

"I know and I wish it didn't but I know you'll make it through after all, you have your friends looking out for you" she sighs.

"Don't worry, I will come home again before you know it" I say winking and exiting the house.

I pull out Snivy's pokeball clicking the button to enlarge it. I throw it into the air catching it again when it comes back down.

Snivy yawns and looks up at me with big eyes. "We'll be partners from now on and we'll travel side by side like best friends" I explain.

Snivy blinks "best friends" it repeats and I nod. "Okay" it says and we walk together to the lab.

* * *

**Snivy are awesome!**

The best grass starter ever not to metion they are way cute :)

**YAY!**

**We love you Snivy!** *Fangirls scream*

ME: anyway favourite and review please if u have any questions, suggestions or just wanna chat I'd be happy to oblidge ;3

here is another pic for you (add h*t*t*p : / / and remover asterics *)

z7.*invisionfree.*com/*Broken*_Hourglass*/ar/*t3803.*htm*

it's near the bottom of the page ^^

**FAVOURITE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. A New Mission

Hi there reader

Here is chapter 5 and not much happens

Snivy gets a nickname and as a Twist Bianca decides to nickname her Oshawott as well

though it is not a complex name or anything

its basicly so she doesn't have to say oshawott everytime she's battling

* * *

A New Mission

Cheren is waiting for us outside of Professor Juniper's lab. Snivy and I trot up to him "Hello Cheren" I greet him cheerfully "got everything".

He pushes up his glasses "Of course I always plan ahead".

"Don't I know it" I laugh and Cheren smiles.

We stand there for a few minutes chatting. Well it was more like me listening to Cheren's plan of attack for the first gym. He is very smart and I suck in all the information he has to offer after all I have to beat this gym too.

"So there are three gym leaders at the Striaton city gym and you get to choose who you battle" I ask.

"That is correct each specialises in a different pokemon type" Cheren confirms.

"Is that so, who are you gonna battle".

Cheren is quiet for a few moments "I will battle the water type gym leader" he decides.

"Looking for a challenge already" I smirk.

Cheren pushes up his glasses _he really needs ones that fit properly_. "Naturally I would like to test my abilities as a trainer, how 'bout you".

I bite my lip "I haven't really thought about it, I think I'll decide once we get there right Snivy" I look down at the small green snake in my arms.

It nods with a small "yes" escaping its lips.

Cheren chuckles "Of course you'd decide on the fly" he says pulling his jacket sleeve back to look at the time. "She's late again" he sighs.

"By how long".

"Fifteen minutes".

"Then there's no need to worry it's when she late by an hour that you should start worrying" I chuckle.

Cheren frowns "She said she'd be here".

I pat Cheren on the shoulder "Then I'll go get her 'cause I'm so nice".

"Hurry up I'd like to make it to Accumula town before sunset" he yells as I run off toward Bianca's house.

I stand at her front door and as I'm about to knock the door swings open.

"I'm going on an adventure dad, I have my own pokemon and everything, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME" Bianca shouts looking over her shoulder.

She turns back to the door and sees me. I must have had a look of shock on my face or something. Bianca slams the door shut and pulls her hat down covering her face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, but we should go" she says walking away from the house.

I jog to catch up with her and put my arm around her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything Bianca, I'm here for you" I whisper.

She looks up at me her eyes watery "I-it's ok, I'm fine my dad's just being over protective" she stutters.

"It's a parent's job to protect their child, he's just saying he loves" I comfort squeezing Bianca tight in a hug.

Bianca sniffs wiping away the tears "but we better get out of here before he tries to stop us, okay".

"Okay" I take Bianca's hand and steer her toward the lab.

Cheren waves as he sees us coming "there you are I was about to send out a search party" he smirks.

I send Bianca inside then stamp down hard on Cheren's foot. "Ouch WTF was that for" he cries hoping around.

"Stop being an idiot Cheren, Bianca's a bit testy right now" I scold "so play nice".

I am friendly really but I can be aggressive when I wanna be most of the time it's when Cheren is mad or being boy type dumb or in other words insensitive. With that I push the doors into the lab open and walk inside Cheren limps in after me. Inside the lab everything is white _I wish I had sun glasses_. The bookshelves and books are white, the floors are white the walls are white, desks white, chairs white.

Some-one needs to redecorate the only things that isn't white are the pair of withering pot plants near the door that look like they need a water. Juniper sits in an office chair in the back of the room and swings around to face us once we enter the room.

"Hi there, I've been waiting for you young people" she says standing up and walking over to us.

Her high heels bang on the floor as she walks and they match her surrounding as well as her white lab coat. "My name is…."

"Professor Juniper we know" Cheren rolls his eyes.

Juniper laughs "Come, come, now Cheren this is no time to take things lightly". "Today is a day to remember always, so try to behave with some formality". Cheren growls softly and his face turns red, I can almost see the steam coming from his ears.

Juniper smiles "Once again I'm Professor Juniper and I am researching when and how the creatures called pokemon came into existence" she explains. She looks down at the Snivy by my feet. I had forgotten it was there, Snivy is quite content following me around in silence.

"Oh it seems you've already had a pokemon battle" she says and I pick up Snivy holding it in my arms.

I smile quite proud that I had won both battles. "It seems your pokemon have already begun to trust you" Juniper informs us looking from trainer to trainer.

"Which reminds me would any of you like to nickname your pokemon" she asks.

Bianca jumps up and down "Yes, yes I would Oshawott is such a long name so I'll just call Oshawott, Oshy from now on" she proclaims happily.

"And I'll call Snivy, Ivy" I say looking down at Snivy or Ivy.

Juniper nods "your pokemon likes that nickname, very good". "As for why you're here" Juniper began.

"It's to get a pokedex isn't it" Cheren cut in.

"That is quite correct Cheren" Juniper smiles. "You have already studied pokemon extensively haven't you" Cheren nods. "But let me explain from the beginning for everyone's sake". "The pokedex is a highly advanced device, it automatically records the pokemon you encounter" Juniper turns back to the table she had just been sitting at taking three devices from a box.

Once removed it could be seen, that the pokedex had been lying in grooves of the foam to prevent them from being damaged during transportation I guess.

Juniper turns back around handing each of us a pokedex Bianca's Orange, Cheren's blue, mine black. "I want you three to travel to many places and meet all the pokemon in the Unova region" Juniper explains.

"This is my request so will you go on an adventure for me" She asks looking at me deep in the eyes. "Of course, I can't wait" I yell jumping up and down holding Ivy up high like in the Lion King.

"Me too, I want to go on an adventure as well" Bianca whines.

Cheren pushes up his glasses "It would be an honour" he states grinning happily.

Juniper grins too "great then your journey begins today, I imagine you want to take on the pokemon league challenge as well" she nods slowly thinking to herself.

"Well the first gym is in Striaton City you better get going" she shoes us out of the lab and closes the door behind us.

"Well we better get going" I say scratching the back of my head in confusion.

* * *

**YAY!**

So that's that u will notice Kage nicknames all pokemon that u will see often or will be a main team member

**Favourite and Review please!**

Ivy doesn't say much but she did tell me that she wants to read lots of reviews about how cool and awesome she is

so don't let her down

Picture time (same applys)

wovenstrands*.files*. /*2011/11/tumblr*_le5gf1jgtj1qbluvco1*_ *

**AND REVIEW!**


	6. Route 1

Hi there

I'm back again with a new chapter

This is leading up to the battle with eevee

so u'll have to wait until next week to read it ;3

Oh what do u think of the new cover pretty cool right ^^.

* * *

Route 1

Just as we were heading over to route one my mum came running up to us. "Kage wait, I have something for the three of you" she yells slowing down.

We all turn to her "Huh, what is it mum" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I've always known the professor would ask you to complete the pokedex".

"That's why I brought the three of you these, Town Maps" she smiles softly handing one to me.

"Thanks mum" I say blinking.

"Here you go Cheren and take care of them" she whispers.

Cheren's face starts turning red again. "Mum" I bark puffing out my cheeks in annoyance.

"A-ah t-thank-you, I will" Cheren stutters back for once he's speechless.

"And one for you too Bianca".

"Thank-you so much ma'am".

Cheren and Bianca bow and walk off toward route one. I go to follow them but mum grabs my arm "Hold on a sec' you didn't think you'd get away without a birthday present from me" she laughs.

My eyes light up when she hands me a pink and black watch like device. "It's an Xtransceiver" I squeal strapping it on.

"Yes, now you can call home anytime the numbers already in the contacts, Cheren's too and Bianca's and Juniper's" she explains.

"Wow that's great mum, I promise I'll call you when I get to Striaton City".

"I already sent the number to Juniper and your friends too, so they can call you as well".

_Okay one last hug_ "Bye mum talk to you soon okay" I finish walking away.

"Come on Ivy" I call and Ivy runs after me with the ever famous "yes". Bianca and Cheren are waiting for me at the start of route one.

Bianca notices me first "Kage, this way" she calls waving at me obviously she has gotten over the little spat with her father.

"Bianca says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us to take the first step at the same time" Cheren informs me straightening his glasses.

"Let's take our first step onto route one together" Bianca cheers fist pumping.

"Fine with me" I say wrapping my arm around Cheren and Bianca's.

"One, two THREE" I cheer and we all jump forward making a dirt cloud where we land.

"This is so exciting, I wonder what will happen" Bianca squeals.

"It sure is, quick let's go" Cheren pulls me and ultimately Bianca forward into the long grass.

Long grass reaches just above our knees and I giggle as it tickles my bare legs. Ivy just watches us from behind following me with the usual silence. "I have an idea" Bianca says holding up a hand like she's in class about to answer the teacher's question.

"How 'bout we have a competition, whoever can catch the most pokemon before Accumula town is the winner" she decides.

"What do we win" I asked intrigued.

"Isn't it obvious" Cheren smirks "Bragging rights, and I have no problem with beating two girls" he grins.

"Good because I have no problem with beating two girls either" I laugh as Cheren puffs out his cheeks.

"Everyone's in then" Bianca concludes.

"Ready, Set, Go" she yells taking off in front of us.

"Cheater" I call after her.

Cheren just chuckles walking off in his own direction. It's just past midday at this point in time and most pokemon would be active during this part of the day. Since its cold weather they like to be out when it's warmer. "Okay Ivy first things first let's look at your info in the pokedex" I say taking out my black pokedex.

It slides open and I point it at Ivy. A feminie mechanical sounding voice sounds from it. "Snivy the grass snake pokemon, female, quite nature, cool, calm and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail".

I close the pokedex and put it back in my bag "So you're a girl huh, well that good Ivy isn't exactly a guy's name now is it" I ask.

"No" Ivy replies blinking.

I laugh "I kind of figured you had a quiet nature though".

"Now how 'bout some training then we have to go see if that eevee is still waiting" I say motioning for Ivy to follow.

I know Patrat and Lillipup are the only pokemon you can catch on route one, Pidove always stay in the trees where no-one can catch them. The Patrat and Lillipup are quite low levelled also good to train newly caught pokemon with. Ivy and I walk around in the long grass near the lake. Soon Ivy learns Vine whip and we've caught both a Lillipup and a Patrat.

Ivy is now level nine and I think it's time to go battle that eevee. "Okay Ivy this next battle I don't know how difficult it will be but we'll just try our hardest, Okay".

Ivy trots alongside me unconcerned that its trainer is worrying here "Ok" she replies.

_I'm already starting to forget that I can understand pokemon it seems so natural_. We turn left on the path toward the lake after this we'd head toward Accumula town then on to Striaton city. _I hope we can make it there before dark_.

As we come up toward the lake eevee is sitting exactly where I left her. She stares at me with her big eyes then looks Snivy up and down. "So this is your partner" she asks standing. "Indeed Ivy and I just met today" I tell.

"Intriguing and what do you think of your trainer Ivy" eevee licked a paw addressing Ivy.

Ivy looked at eevee blinked and answered "Good".

"Is that so well it seems you are able to make good impressions on pokemon" eevee resolves from Ivy's comment.

"Now let the battle commence of course if you loss I'll still have to come with you but I'll just have no respect for you whatsoever" she informs me washing her ear.

"Nice to know" I say taking out my pokedex and scanning eevee.

"Eevee the evolution pokemon, female other data unavailable 'till capture" my pokedex tells me seemingly useless information.

"Okay let's begin, go Ivy" Ivy hops forward and stands ready in a battle stance lashing her tail.

"You're in for it now young trainer" eevee growls charging forward.

* * *

**YAY!**

so what do you think

next time will be the battle scene between eevee and Ivy

oh I just remember from now on for every chapter I publish I will add a link to a picture/video i have found on the internet

so once u finishing reading a chapter you can have a look at it

Just something I thought would be fun

and if u have any fan art of White/Kage don't be afriad to send me a link and I'll put it up for everyone to see ^^

(remove Asterics*) add h*t*t*p*:/*/*jb2448.*info* at the start of the link

/Fanart*/White*/White-with-Bianca-Cheren

This one is of Kage, Bianca and Cheren starting out on route one

**Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Hikari

Hi there

the long awaited battle between Kage and eevee is here

two bad its kinda sort *sigh* she's not a strong as she makes out to be

but she's smart and brave and if she trains hard she can be strong too

* * *

Hikari

"Ivy dodge to the left" I yell.

Snivy runs out of eevee's path but eevee just swerves and uses quick attack slamming into Ivy. Ivy reels back looking angry "Now use vine whip to stop her from moving".

Vines shot out from beneath Ivy's little collar and chase after eevee as she tries to out speed them. "Trip her up Ivy" Ivy brings one vine in front of eevee, and she trips over it doing a little front flip and landing on her face.

"Quick grab her now" Ivy wraps her vines around eevee restricting her movements. Eevee struggles to get free as Ivy slams her into a tree then the ground and another tree.

"I've had enough of this" eevee roars biting down hard on the vines wrapped around her. Ivy squeaks in pain and recoils her vines letting eevee go free.

"Okay let's try a tackle" Ivy runs toward eevee. Eevee uses quick attack to get away then come back and bite Ivy on the tail.

Ivy squeals runs around in a circle dragging eevee behind it. I face palm this isn't exactly the kind of battle I had expected. "Get it off" Ivy roars with the most feeling in her voice I'd ever heard unfortunately for eevee that feeling was rage.

"Use vine whip" I yell and Ivy whips eevee several times making her yelp in pain releasing her tail.

"Quick grab eevee and throw her up as high as you can" Ivy obeys throwing eevee high into the air with her vines.

"AAAAHHH" eevee yells plummeting back toward the earth. I have my pokeball ready and when eevee gets close enough "Go pokeball" I yell.

The pokeball knocks into eevee's side and she disappears with a red beam of light just before making contact with the ground.

The pokeball wobbles once, twice and then a small metallic _Bing_ and a few sparkles came off the pokeball. "Yes we did it, so much for being so tough" I smirked picking up Ivy and hugging her tight.

"We did it" she repeated blinking sleepily.

I took out her pokeball holding Ivy in one arm. "You should get some rest now" I say tapping her softly on the head with the pokeball she disappeared into the pokeball with a yawn.

I then picked up the newly caught eevee and called her out. "So you're not as weak as I thought you were, bad judgment on my account" eevee said scratching behind her ear.

I frown "So you got a name" I ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing".

"My name is Kage and you".

"Don't really have one set in stone but I suppose it would be Hikari" she informed me.

"Is that so, Hikari it is" I decide pulling out my pokedex once again.

"Eevee the evolution pokemon, female, Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes, nature brave, moves known tackle, quick attack, growl and dig, level five" my pokedex tells me.

I raise an eyebrow "Dig huh how come you didn't use that during our battle" I ask putting my pokedex away again.

"As much as I would have liked to we're by a sauce of water and I don't fancy making wells do you" Hikari explained licking a paw.

"I guess being trapped underground with water wouldn't be the most fantastic thing" I admit.

"Since I'm only level five how 'bout some training" Hikari suggests.

"I nod then you can tell me more about this necklace" I pat my chest feeling the smooth stones beneath my shirt puts my heart at ease.

"I'll tell you about it when we're not in the open okay" Hikari agrees trotting of back toward route one me following.

I frown "Fine but you will tell me".

"Of course"

"So Hikari you say you're from Kanto how'd you end up in Unova" I asked after beating a Patrat.

"I'm a special pokemon bred for the sole purpose of finding the chosen one and protecting them" Hikari told me.

"As soon as I hatched I was given the necklace and told to find my true partner who evidently would be the chosen one as well". "So I set off wondered around Kanto for a short while then stowed away on a cargo boat in one of those big metal boxes".

"I went from boat to plane and ended up in Unova I've been here for about a week" She told me. "Wow I never knew a pokemon could travel so far, when we get to the pokemon centre you can rest as much as you like okay" I smiled feeling more and more like this is all part of some big plan.

"Thank-you that would be nice" Hikari blinked.

"But first let's train you up a bit".

"Yes I will work hard for you" Hikari agreed.

We walked around in the long grass for a while until Hikari was at level ten and tired. So I switched back to Ivy who was rested up after being in her pokeball for a while. Here in Unova we have the latest technology.

Our pokeballs have healing properties for pokemon that can heal them fully over a certain amount of time not sure how long exactly. Shorter than all daylight hours but longer than a couple of hours.

Anyway Ivy was feeling better and we beat all the wild pokemon we came across before the end of route one. Also we had met a nice lady advertising the poke mart she gave us a free potion which was much appreciated.

Cheren and Bianca were waiting by the entrance to Accumula town. "Hi guys how's it going" I asked skipping over to them Ivy at my side.

"Hey Kage you look pleased" Cheren smirked pushing up his glasses.

I poked my tongue out at him and he grinned. "So how many pokemon did you catch" he asks crossing his arms.

"I caught two pokemon, do you want to see my adorable Lillipup" Bianca asks.

"No that's okay Bianca" I say sweat dropping slightly.

"I caught two pokemon as well" Cheren tells us "what about you Kage".

Suddenly I'm feeling kind of embarrassed "I ah well I caught … pokemon".

"What how many did you catch" Cheren asks confused.

"I caught three pokemon" I say again.

"There's no need to be embarrassed if you didn't catch two" Bianca comforts me.

"I caught THREE pokemon there I said it" I shout turning my back on Cheren "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings" I explain pouting. I'm not a show off really I just have natural shine.

* * *

**YAY!**

I know I know the long awaited battle was short

but don't worry there will be better much longer and awesomer battles to come

Yep so from now on eevee shall be referred to as Hikari

oh and here's the picture for this week (ad h*t*t*p*:*/ */ and remove asterics*)

pokemon*trainer *bianca.*tumblr.*com/

just a cute Cheren and Bianca pic

And don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	8. Accumula Town

Hi there readers i'm back again

with a new chapter

sorry for the late update

i've been a busy beedrill anyway

**enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Accumula Town

"Wow three oh well you won bragging rights for Kage" Bianca cheers.

"Three did you just catch two of the same pokemon" Cheren asks in a snobbish way.

"No I did not, in fact I caught a very special and rare pokemon" I puff out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Then show us this oh so incredible and rare pokemon" Cheren hisses back.

"Fine" I shout grabbing Hikari's pokeball and throwing it into the air "Hikari your up" I shout.

A red beam erupts from the pokeball and Hikari appears before Cheren and Bianca.

"What's going on, I was having a nice dream" Hikari yawns blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry for waking you Hikari but I'd like you to meet Bianca and Cheren they're our rivals" I explain pointing at each person when I say their names.

"Cheren, Bianca this is Hikari she's an eevee" I introduce them.

"AH she's so cute" Bianca squeals picking Hikari up and twirling around in a circle.

"An eevee" Cheren gaps "but eevees are only native to Kanto and Johto".

"Ah Bianca I'm not sure Hikari likes that" I say trying to calm Bianca down while ignoring Hikari's screams of protest.

"Put me down you ignorant buffoon" Hikari growls trying to scratch Bianca on the nose.

Bianca oblivious to this continues to swing Hikari around. "Bianca Hikari doesn't like to be off the ground" I lie and Bianca puts Hikari down.

"Oh sorry little one you're just so cute and fluffy I had to pick you up" she says patting Hikari softly on the head.

"This could be the discovery of the century eevees in Unova where did you find her, did you see any others" Cheren asks scanning Hikari with his pokedex.

"Thanks for getting me down I don't have a problem with high places or being picked up, I just don't like being thrown around like I'm a toy" she growls softly to Bianca mostly. Bianca just hops around like I actually have given her a new toy to play with.

"I found her near the lake, there was no one with her" I answer Cheren "in fact she looked hurt and hungry so I decided to take her to the pokemon centre but she's taken a liking to me" I explain not exactly lying right just not the total truth either.

"Hmm It sounds like she was abandoned" Cheren sighs sadly "I guess there will be no scientific breakthrough today".

"Who would abandon such a cute pokemon though" Bianca squeals in angrily.

"I don't know but it boils my blood some-one abandoning a pokemon like that it's just plain wrong" Cheren growls clenching and un-clenching his fist.

"Well Hikari is very tired like I said so why don't we go to the pokemon centre and get all our pokemon healed up" I suggest Bianca and Cheren nod in agreement.

I return both Hikari and Ivy to their pokeballs then we walk into Accumula town. The pokemon centre is basically the first building you spot in a new town. With its crimson red roof and pearly white walls it's pretty hard to miss.

The three of us walk inside the building and the inside seems to fit more things in than it appears it can. "So this is a pokemon centre" I gasp.

"It's so big" Bianca agrees while Cheren keeps his cool as always. "This is our first time in a pokemon centre" Cheren admits "but having research pokemon extensively I know a lot about this place".

"Is that so" I grin mischievously "then you must be our tour guide and show the ladies around the pokemon centre" I grab him by the arm and Bianca does the same on the opposite side.

Cheren knowing there is no escape gives in and starts the tour with me and Bianca hanging onto him to make sure he doesn't get away. "This is the main desk" Cheren explain motioning to the white counter that has a young women with pink hair tied in O shaped pigtail standing behind it.

"Just ask Nurse Joy there to heal your pokemon and it shouldn't take more than a couple minutes at the most".

"That PC over there is a storage system for pokemon you can put away or add pokemon to your party using this system".

"And will our pokemon will be cared for" I ask surprised.

"Yes you can send your pokemon to the facility of your course or back to the professor even if you want" Cheren explains.

"That's good I wouldn't want my darling pokemon to be lonely or anything" Bianca sighs in relief.

"Next over in that corner is the poke mart you can find all items that you and your pokemon could ever need for your pokemon journey, from pokemon food to potions it's all there".

"Well that's very handy, I heard in other regions the poke mart and pokemon centre are separate buildings" I whisper to Bianca behind Cheren's back.

"Yeah at least we don't have to walk anywhere to buy items, my feet are already killing me" Bianca whines.

Cheren coughs drawing our attention back to him. "In addition the pokemon centre is also a hotel for trainers; it has sleeping accommodations, food for you and your pokemon free of charge as long as you have identification to prove you're a trainer".

"Identification, what kind of identification" I ask. "We never got a trainer card" Bianca panics "what if they take our pokemon away from us and send us home or lock us up and, and".

"Bianca I assure you that your pokemon will not be taken away from you" Cheren says sternly.

"That's right, I'd like to see them try anyway our pokemon would beat them to a pulp" I laugh.

Cheren straightens his glassed "Besides your pokedex contains your trainer identification you can even get them to print a trainer card for you if you want".

"That's good" Bianca breathes a sigh of relief. "Well Cheren your free to go but if I catch you being smug again it will be back to jail again" I joke releasing Cheren's arms.

"I promise officer I'll never do it again" Cheren says holding his hands up in defeat. All three of us burst out laughing causing the people sitting within hearing distance to give us some strange looks.

Nurse Joy smiles at the three of us "Can I help you" she asks politely.

* * *

**YAY!**

So how was it?

Poor Cheren he thought he had made a scientific discovery ^^

lol well even if it was it would have been Kage's discovery

so anyway just kinda a run down on what pokemon centre's are like in my pokemon world and other stuff

mainly how Bianca goes crazy when she see's a pokemon that she considers cute

oh and i'm sorry 'bout the late up date

so to make it up here are some picture for u to look at

in this link it will show you the pokemon centres over the years its kinda cool to see how they've changed (add h*t*t*p*:*/*/ and remove asterics *)

*bulbapedia.*bulbagarden.*net/*wiki/*Pok%*C3%*A9mon*_Center*

and this cute picture of the black/white version of Nurse Joy (same applys but add www. as well)

*pokemasters.*net/*forums/*showthread.*php?t*=25424*

Review if you think Kage, Cheren and Bianca have some kind of inside joke we don't know about

**REVIEW!**


	9. Team Plasma

Hi there

LeafeonLover back again with this chapter

Team Plasma finally appear but they don't do much

just give a crummy speech T.T'

anyway I hope u will enjoy and a bit more on the pokemon centre

* * *

Team Plasma

"Ah yes, can we please have our pokemon healed, if it's not too much trouble" I ask stepping forward.

"No trouble at all" Nurse Joy assures me "In fact it's done quite easily" she says.

I lay my pokeballs on a tray that she places on the table and I motion for Bianca and Cheren to come over too. Nurse Joy takes the tray and places it under a large contraption. It sort of looks like a pokeball the top is round and red with some handle bar on the front.

The bottom would be round if it weren't attached to a rectangular base and has a small lip to it with a green and red button on it. The top half is hollowed out whereas the bottom half has indentation on it that fit the bottom of the tray.

Cheren and Bianca are now by my side watching Nurse Joy with me. "See I just put the tray here and close the lid like this" she grunts pulling the lid down using the handle bars there is a small click sound then the small green button lights up.

"Then I just press this green button and your pokemon should be healed in just a moment, is there anything else I can do for you" Nurse Joy asks turning back to the three of us.

"Yeah can you make a trainer card for us" Bianca asks leaning over the desk slightly.

"Why of course may I have your pokedex please" Nurse Joy smiles sweetly.

All three of us hand over our pokedex to Nurse Joy. She turns to the computer on the desk and inserts Bianca's pokedex into one of the large slot.

Bianca's info comes up on the screen as well as her picture and Nurse Joy types some things in and clicks a few things with her mouse then a card pops out of a slot in the side of the computer.

"Here you are" she says handing back Bianca's pokedex and her newly printed trainer card.

"Thank you so much" Bianca squeals putting her pokedex away and placing her trainer card in her wallet.

A small ping is heard from the healing machine and Nurse Joy presses the red button and the lid cracks open. Nurse Joy pushes the lid up and takes the tray with my pokemon on it and lays it on the desk before me.

"Thank you" I say placing the pokeballs back in my bag.

"Okay who's next" Nurse Joy asks cheerfully.

"That would be me" Cheren answers places his three pokeballs on the tray.

It continued in a similar fashion until we all had our pokemon healed, trainer cards printed and pokedex handed back to us.

Nurse Joy bowed to us "Thank-you for coming I hope to see again soon" she says before turning back to her computer and started typing things into it.

"Well I'm off to do some more training see you ladies soon" Cheren gave a small wave before walking out of the pokemon centre.

The automatic doors closed behind him. "I think I'll do some more training too" I give Bianca a short hug and walked out of the pokemon centre after Cheren.

Two men were talking outside the pokemon centre one was tall with brown hair and the other was short and fat. The tall man nudged his friend "Hey something's going on over at the plaza" he says pointing at a crowd of people that was collecting near the plaza.

"Well lets go have a look see" the fat man decided and they both walked over and merged in with the crowd.

Cheren was standing at the back of the crowd on the left.

I walked over to him "Hey what's going on" I whispered in his ear.

He looked over his shoulder at me "don't know but something tells me these guys are bad news" he whispers back diverting my attention to the line of people standing in front of the crowd.

They were standing on a grassy rectangular shaped stretch of land that had a forest behind it and some park benches. The people were dressed in some kind of medieval knight costumes that was grey blue in colour and had a large P symbol on each person's chest.

Flag's flapped on both sides of the line with the same P symbol on them. The line of knights parted revealing a tall man wearing a large colourful robe, one of his eyes was covered by a red eye patch of sorts and his hair was a faded green colour.

He stepped forward and began to speak "Hello, my name is Ghetsis" he bowed politely.

He then straightened up "I am here representing team Plasma" he told us and everything remained quiet as he continued.

"Today ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation" Ghetsis paused and paste over to the right waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

"I'm sure most of you believed that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come together because we want and need each other" he drew in a deep breath.

"However… Is that really true, have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is true" he asked no-one in particular and paste back into the middle again. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers".

"They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work".

"Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying" he asked his eyes darting about the audience.

The audience began to whisper in unsure voices "I don't know" whispered a young girl.

An old lady crossed her arms absolutely "No way am I parting with my pokemon" she decided then left the crowd.

People were glancing around with unsure what to do next. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokemon are different from humans" Ghetsis explained.

"They are living beings that contain unknown potential, and we as humans have much to learn from them".

"Tell me, what our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon is" Ghetsis as the crowd whispered possible answers to each other.

"That's right! We must liberate the pokemon" Ghetsis roared loudly so everyone could hear.

"Then and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals" Ghetsis stepped back toward the knights slowly.

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon".

"And the correct way to proceed" Ghetsis then made a motion with his hand.

Two team Plasma grunts grabbed the flags then the grunts made a rectangle formation around Ghetsis and walked away down route two.

* * *

YAY!

okay first off I realise that pokemon healing machine isn't exactly the same as the games I just always thought of it as looking like a giant pokeball. Don't know why though

next thing does anyone else think its funny how in the game Cheren's all like bye i'm leaving then five seconds later its like oh there's Cheren again I thought he was leaving T.T'

And Team Plasma outfits a so goofy they're so much cooler in pokemon Black and white two but *sigh* what can you do

and again that Ghetsis and his poofy outfit crack me up it totally makes him look fat.

I mean what's up those seven sages and they're poofy outfits

I got nothing against poofy outfits but those badies just seem to go over board

So here is a picture of Team Plasma and they're poofy outfits (remove asteric * and add h*t*t*p*:/*/*)

*static.*zerochan.*net/*Team.*Plasma.*full.*981349.*jpg*

*ic.*pics*.livejournal*.com*/kirstmarie*/34427278*/5853*/5853*_original*.png*

and one funny one ^^

*static.*fjcdn.*com*/pictures*/Team*+Plasma.*+I*+just*+started*+playing*+Pokemon*+White*+and*+this*_e95085*_3987866.*jpg*

If u've ever played the game u'll know why this is funny ^^

Old Lady 1 Ghetsis O

Haraay!

Favourite and Review Please!

**REVIEW!** If u agree with anything I've commented on

and thank-you for those that do review and continue to review

**REVIEW!**


	10. N

Hi there readers

I am back

I want to just say one thing before you start reading the story

Where oh where were all my reviews last chapter

I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter yet but i still need your reviews

so i am expecting a lot a lot a lot more reviews this chapter

and for all those anonymous readers out there who i know are reading my story

please please please review i don't care if it is marked anonymous I just want your reviews

fanfic has made it as easy and quick as possible for you to review

the review box is even already down there for you just waiting for you to review

I don't care what you write

Love it GREAT! Hate it EVEN BETTER!

I don't care just REVIEW!

Oh and for the one person that did review you know who you are

THANK-YOU! for taking the time

To write something nice

Your words were sublime

* * *

N

The crowd murmured some more uneasy words before dividing up and going their separate ways. Most people went back to their houses but some trainers went off toward route one and two to set their pokemon free possibly. I released Hikari from her pokeball, picked her up and stroked her to calm myself.

"Well I think we know why that eevee was abandoned now obviously some trainer with a weak mind fell for that team Plasma's tricks" Cheren growled crossing his arms angrily.

I nodded "What do you think of this pokemon liberation act" I ask looking at Hikari.

Hikari jumped from my arms and hissed violently "I think I'd like to sink my claws into that Ghetsis's good eye" she spat and hissed some other violent swearing that I'm glad no one else could understand.

Cheren chuckled "I don't think she likes the sound of it".

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly "I think your right" I agreed sweat dropping _he has no idea_.

A young man with long messy green hair tied in a low ponytail walked over to us. He wore brown trousers and green shoes. A thick black undershirt with a white long sleeved shirt over it and a black and white cap. He sported a satin shaped necklace and a rubric cube key chain hung from his belt.

"Your pokemon, just now it was saying" he said quietly looking at Hikari who bristled slightly under the strange man's gaze.

"Whoa, slow down you talk to fast" Cheren ordered him leaning toward the young man slightly in a mocking sort of pose.

"And what's this about pokemon talking, that's an odd thing to say" he asked tilting his head slightly with narrowed eyes.

Green hair man looked at Cheren in the eyes with a soft expression on his face it almost made me want to pinch his cheeks and give him a comforting hug.

_He just said something about pokemon talking does that mean he can understand them too. I wonder what happened to him to make him understand pokemon_.

"Yes, they're talking oh then, you two can't hear it either, how sad" he sighed looking at the ground in a saddened way.

I felt like screaming _yes I can hear them finally someone else that understands _but Hikari looked at me sternly so I kept my mouth shut.

"My name is N" he told us looking at me with his deep emerald green eyes that were so childish and innocent.

Cheren raised an eyebrow "My name is Cheren, and this is Kage" he motioned to me roughly.

"We were asked to complete the pokedex, and we just left on our journey" Cheren told him cocking up his head in pride and I felt like face palming _what an idiot_. "My main goal is to become champion, though".

"Not if I keep beating you all the time Cheren" I smirked poking my tongue out at him.

Sadness played in N's eyes "The pokedex eh? So you're going to confine many, many pokemon in pokeballs for that, then".

"I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering, are pokemon really happy that way" he asks seemingly no one in particular.

"Well I don't know about all pokemon but, my pokemon are my friends and I'd never abandon them" I tell him confidently.

"But how do you know they are happy" N asks.

"I assume if they weren't happy they'd make it very clear and I'd let them go if that's what they want" I assure him I know he can see the truth in my eyes I would never lie about this.

N's eyes flash slightly "Well then Kage lets have a battle so I can hear more of your Pokémon's voice" N pulls out a pokeball.

"A battle that was a bit sudden" Cheren comments looking away like he was disgusted at the proposition.

"I'll do it" I laugh jumping up and down excitedly, my first trainer battle outside of home.

"Hikari are you ready to go" I ask.

Hikari jumps forward "I'm always ready to win, for no one shall beat I" Hikari cries and N smiles releasing his pokemon.

A small tan and purple kitten appears from the pokeball it yawns loudly and starts grooming itself. I take out my pokedex "Purrloin the devious pokemon, female other information unavailable until capture".

"Ah it's so cute" I squeal wanting so much to stroke the little kitten.

"Haha thanks I always aim to please" the Purrloin purrs loudly.

"Pull yourself together Kage" Hikari barks _hey who's the trainer here again_.

"Oh right sorry" I whisper and Hikari flickers her ear signifying that she has heard me.

"Let's start this thing up with quick attack" I command and Hikari closes the distance between her and Purrloin within seconds slamming into her.

Purrloin skids back and scratches Hikari on the nose. Hikari yelps jumping back the attack didn't do much damage but it still hurt I can tell.

"Now use growl" I yell and Hikari lets out an ear piercing cry N, Purrloin and I cover our ears.

"Now quick attack again" Hikari zigzags across the ground and slams into Purrloin who goes to do another scratch attack.

"Good Hikari keep using quick attack make sure she doesn't catch you".

Hikari continues to slam into Purrloin who quickly becomes confused about Hikari's location as she speeds around the poor kitten too fast to see.

"Purrloin calm down and listen out for it" N gives the first instruction i've heard him say so far.

"You can't catch me I will win for my friend" Hikari cries with glee.

I blink _it's good that Hikari thinks of me as a friend rather than a master_. "Let's finish this up with dig" Hikari jumps into the air then slams into the ground leaving a round hole in her wake I don't even know how she managed to dig through the concrete.

"Purrloin keep listening out for her" N becomes a bit uneasy.

Then the ground begins to shake pebbles jump up and down on the footpath. "Watch out Purrloin" N cries as the ground beneath Purrloin is penetrated and Hikari sends Purrloin flying through the air.

Purrloin lands in a dead heap eyes swirling and Hikari cheers and bangs a paw on her chest heroically.

I jog over to the Purrloin and kneel beside her "Oh I'm sorry we hurt your Purrloin pretty bad" I take a potion from my bag and spray it over Purrloin's wounds.

N walks over and looks down at me like he's observing me or something. Purrloin opens its eyes and licks my finger "thank-you for helping me" she meows and I smile.

"She should get some rest now you might want to take her to a pokemon centre soon" I suggest picking Purrloin up gently and handing her back to N.

"Thank-you for helping my pokemon" N smiles handsomely.

I can feel my face heating up "It was no trouble after all it was us who hurt her" I say rubbing the back of my head. Hikari rubs me around the leg purring in triumph and I pick her up and stroke her softly.

"It was a great battle" I congratulate smiling.

"You did really well Hikari for your first trainer battle".

"It was nothing, I just listened to what you told me to do" Hikari purred happily with pride.

"I never expected a pokemon to say such things" N admitted returning Purrloin to its pokeball.

"Your pokemon seems to love you very much" N tells me.

"Is that so, well that's a relief" I laugh and N smiles.

"Though as long as pokemon are confined to pokeballs, pokemon will never become perfect beings" _that was a strange comment_.

"Hm well I think pokemon shouldn't have to be perfect I love my pokemon just the way they are" I tell him nuzzling Hikari on the cheek.

"You are very interesting" N says rubbing his chin quizzically "I think we'll meet again" he tells me before turning and walking toward route two. I wave softly as he goes letting out a long sigh.

* * *

YaY!

So our main antagonist N finally appears

This story will get more exciting from here on out so I hope you will continue to read and review it

and for a limited chapter only

I will give you a link to a youtube video of N's past

and if you go to watch this video you better review

In fact I'd almost prefer for you to review than watch the video

but if you can do both

Great anyway here it is

(same rules apply here as previous chapters but just in case remove asterics * and add h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www*.)

*youtube.*com/*watch?v*=nvo8nrJg*50o&feature=*plcp*

Hope you enjoyed that

REVIEW!


	11. A Rewarding Day

Hi There Reader

LeafeonLover is back!

With this new chapter

It's kinda a filler chapter

some junk happens some battles happen

but we get to the next town which means the gym battles will be coming up soon

but not soon soon at the farther end of soon

anyway enjoy ^^

* * *

A Rewarding Day

"Wow strange guy he says pokemon shouldn't be confined to pokeballs but there he goes with his pokemon in a pokeball" Cheren scoffs.

I shrug "there's no need to worry he seemed nice anyways".

"Trainers and pokemon help each other out" Cheren reminds me before looking at the time on his watch.

"Listen I'm going on ahead, I want to battle the gym leader in the next town" Cheren informs me pushing up his glasses slightly.

"I aim to battle gym leader after gym leader; it's the best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge gym leaders in each area".

I roll my eyes "I know that Cheren I'll be along soon".

Cheren smiles before heading off toward route two. I went back to the pokemon centre and got Hikari healed up even though she wasn't hurt that much. I heard that there are trainers along route two so I want all my pokemon in top condition.

I wandered around the town a bit talking to people and listening to what they had to say one guy gave me a pokeball free of charge, Bonus ^^. Then I headed out toward route two passing through a sort of gateway that can be found between many of the routes.

I passed through the gateway smiling at a lady wearing a blue dress and hat with pink ribbon she nodded and smiled back as I walked past. Route two is a lot like route one.

It has lots of trees on either side of the trail and large patches of long grass. I found a potion just lying around it hadn't been used yet so I saved it for later. I turned around a corner and a short boy wearing mostly orange clothing leapt toward me.

"Hey there pokemon trainer, I trainer Jimmy challenge you to a battle" he yelled sending out a Patrat level 7.

"Ivy time to battle" I shout releasing Ivy from her pokeball she glares down the Patrat who is obviously lower levelled than her.

"Patrat use Bite" the youngster instructs he should know better.

"Dodge using your vines" I tell Ivy who smacks the ground hard with her vines lifting off into the air.

Patrat misses and Snivy lands right on top of Patrat's head wiping its behind several times with her vines as it cries out in surprise before fainting promptly. Patrat is defeated and recalled by youngster Jimmy.

"You're really strong" he praises me handing over 112 poke for my win.

This is why really strong trainers become rich and famous. Every time you win a battle the loser has to fork over some money, which isn't good if you lose a lot that is. I continue along the route training Ivy up to level twelve then switching her with Hikari.

We stick around for a while finding a pokeball and potion on a rock ledge un-used. We continue to walk around training until it becomes late afternoon and the sun is beginning to set.

I stayed on this route for the soul reason of catching more pokemon but I couldn't find one single Purrloin. This was frustrating because I really wanted that cute pokemon N had.

_N... ah_ I've got a good feeling about N _I think we'll become great friends and rivals too_. I am just about to enter Striaton city when I hear some-one calling my name "Kage wait". Bianca runs toward me tripping on a stick and face planting.

She sits up quickly though "Kage lets battle" she yelled jumping to her feet.

"Hi Bianca" is all I managed to say as Bianca sent out a Lillipup level six.

"Ready or not here I come" Bianca called pointing at Hikari "Use tackle".

Lillipup charged at Hikari who didn't really seem to care, she had grown to level eleven now. "Dodge with dig" I instruct and Hikari disappears underground in a cloud of dirt.

Lillipup stops its attack and looks around in confusion then starts sniffing around for Hikari. "Now attack" I say and the earth begins to tremble.

"Lillipup move quickly" Bianca yells at the confused puppy which might I add was extremely cute with a confused look on its face. Hikari bursts out of the ground throwing the Lillipup into the air.

When Lillipup hits the ground it has already fainted, one hit KO.

Bianca returns Lillipup to its pokeball "You did a great job" she tells it sweetly.

Bianca sends out Oshawott "Ok this little one is up next" she cheers.

I recall Hikari who is disappointed at the least "Aww I want to keep battling I can take all of her pokemon on anytime" she complains somehow boasting at the same time.

"I know" I whisper to the pokeball "but Ivy should get to battle too besides Ivy has a type advantage" not to say that I needed it or anything.

"Ivy you're up next" I shout as Ivy appears, blinks narrowing her eyes once her gaze rests on Oshawott who waves his paw at Ivy like they are not in the middle of a battle.

I think that Oshy has taken on some of the less useful traits of its trainer. "Fight and win" Ivy hisses at the smiling pokemon. She is beginning to talk a bit more now that we know each other a little better.

Of course she still has a quiet nature, "Use Vine whip" I tell Ivy who's vines sped toward Oshawott knocking it over.

"Quick Oshy stop those vines with water gun" Bianca yells hoping from one foot to the other and flailing her arms around wildly. Oshawott cheeks fill with water, which then is sent flying into Ivy knocking her and her vines away.

Bianca cheers "Now use tackle" Oshawott charges at Ivy head down.

"Ivy get out of the way" I yell Ivy simply steps to the right letting Oshawott run right past her tackling a tree stump instead.

"Good now vine whip at close range" Ivy's vines appear once again whipping Oshawott multiple times in multiple places.

Oshawott collapses in dead faint. Bianca returns Oshawott then lets out a big "WOO-HOO you're one tough cookie Kage" Bianca laughs slapping me hard on the back. I wince "Ah thank-you I think".

"I'm gonna work hard on training my pokemon so we won't lose anymore, next time we'll beat you" she screams running off into the city so my only reward for that battle was a sore back.

Ivy and I look at each other with concern.

"Bianca is funny" Ivy states coolly crossing her arms and squinting to see Bianca's retreating figure.

"Yeah she is" I agree. I walk into Striaton city just as the street lights are beginning to light up.

I find the pokemon centre easily and check in for the night. I am directed to the mess hall by Nurse Joy who is apparently the older sister of the Nurse Joy in Accumula town.

She told me that there is a Nurse Joy at every pokemon centre and that they are all related in some way. Anyway I had a large dinner only just realising I skipped lunch, oh well.

All four of my pokemon ate a bowl of pokemon food as well after being healed by Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy then gives me the key to a room on the second floor which has its own bathroom, washing machine, drying rack, television and balcony. Apparently its first come first serve in a pokemon centre and I got one of the best rooms.

Though there aren't many other trainers staying here I guess it's because of the speech that team Plasma guy did, Ghetsis I already don't like him and I've only met him one.

People have freed their pokemon from their 'oppression' so there are not many trainers here. I release my pokemon and practically let them run wild in the room which I locked to make sure then don't escape and cause havoc.

Lillipup chases Ivy around on the floor, Patrat is sitting in the highest place possible (atop the television) looking over the room and Hikari is already asleep. I have a shower and change into my PJas remembering that now I have to wash my own cloths so I do.

I watch television while I wait for the washing to be done so I can hang it. Like that my first day as a pokemon trainer has ended and what a day it was _I'll never forget it that's for sure_.

* * *

YAY!

There's another chapter for you

All the trainers on the routes that I talk about are actually real trainers and do have the pokemon I say they do

So it's almost a walkthrough of sorts

and those items Kage finds you can also find those in the places I told you as well

I admire Bianca I really do

How she never seems disappointed to lose

Even though it seems to happen to her frequently

She must be used to it already

Anyway I just have one more thing to say

Review to an arthur

are like

Weed to a drug addict

what is the point of this statement

DON'T DO DRUGS!

oh and also

REVIEW!


	12. Trainer School

Hi there reader

I'm back again with a brand new chapter

I am very impressed and happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting lately

so keep it up

I love getting them

anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Trainer School

Sun filtered in through the balcony window lighting the clean room excellently. I open one eye then stand stretching out my back legs and digging my claws into the soft blanket. I yawn loudly then proceed to groom myself rasping my bristly tongue over my large fluffy tail.

I look at the clock on the wall it reads 9:00am. "Ok up and at um lazily Kage" I shout jumping up and down on the soft bed.

She groans and rolls over "five more minutes mum" she mumbles.

"I'm not your mum but it is time to get up" I shout again shaking Kage's shoulder roughly. This racket has woken up the other pokemon causing Patrat to fall from her perch and Lillipup to begin barking madly; Ivy just sat up yawned and rubbing her eyes.

"Ivy please help me wake up Kage" I beg making cute eyes I'm not sure if that's why she agreed to help or not. "Okay" Ivy agreed using her vines to poke Kage in the face. Kage batted the vines away like we were flickering a feather in her face.

I jumped next to Kage's head and yell "WAKE UP".

I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes "I'm awake, I'm awake" I repeats quickly "do you have to be so loud" I yawn.

"It's morning sleepy head, time for some more training before our gym battle" Hikari cheers.

"Oh yeah we can challenge the gym today" I remember hoping out of bed and closing the curtains.

I striped down to my underwear and changed back into my day clothes, folding my PJa's neatly and putting them away in my bag. I checked that I hadn't left anything in the room then left with my pokemon, key in hand.

I gave the key back to Nurse Joy "Thank-you for staying I hope to see you again soon" she bowed her head.

My pokemon and I went into the mess hall. I had some toast with peanut butter and a banana and blueberry muffin while each of my pokemon had a bowl of pokemon food which satisfied their respective taste buds.

I left the pokemon centre after returning my pokemon to their pokeballs. I felt like doing some research before my gym battle and headed over to the trainer school which is to the left of the pokemon centre.

I remember my days at trainer school Cheren was top of the class and I'd always be runner up. We were quiet competitive back then and I even remember meeting Bianca for the first time at trainer school.

FLASHBACK!

"Jolly".

"Serious".

"JOLly".

"SERious".

"JOLLY".

"SERIOUS".

"Um excuse me what are you two arguing about" asked a small blonde girl wearing a white summer dress with a orange overshirt.

"We're arguing about what nature is best for a pokemon to have" Cheren informs her pushing up his glasses that's right they didn't even fit when he was young.

"I think it's playful and he thinks it's serious you can decide which is best" I yell pointing at the girl.

"I think they're both best" the girl says smiling "My name's Bianca what's yours".

END FLASHBACK :(

Since Unova has a different journey starting age than most other regions, you don't have a choice about going to trainer school though you can quit when you turn ten. I stayed until I was twelve so I could help out more at home Bianca quit then too.

Cheren stayed right up until a short while ago he knew we'd be starting our journey soon but he was still top of the class when he left but of course he was older than all the other students in fact he was seen as a teacher instead of a student with probably fits him better anyway.

This is why he can sometimes have a jerky attitude he thinks he's so smart well maybe he is but you don't have to go rubbing it in. I step inside the trainer school desks are set out in rows and students walk around chatting happily since it's a weekend they don't have any classes so why are they're students here.

If I were still a student then I'd be running for the hills. I spot a young man at the front of the class studying the blackboard his black skinny jeans and blue jacket give him away easily.

I creep forward silently and hide behind some desks getting some strange looks from the students I just poke my tongue out at them. Then when I get close enough I jump on his back causing him to fall over on his stomach and his glasses to fall off.

"Hello Cheren" I laugh sitting up "still studying are we".

Cheren picks up his glasses and puts them back on his face before rolling onto his back "and your still appearing out of nowhere" he says sitting up.

"You should know by now that I'm a stealth master" I say standing up and pulling Cheren with me. "Besides you don't pay much attention to your surroundings when you're studying" I click me tongue cause I know I'm right. "That's because I don't expect to be attacked from behind" Cheren frowns crossing his arms.

"You should know to expect me when you least expect it" I chuckle doing some shady side glances.

Cheren smiles "I saw the gym leader he was here a few moments ago" he told me.

"Really what was he talking about" I asked intrigued.

"He talked about pokemon and healing stat problems" he says rolling his eyes.

"And did you learn anything from him Cheren" I asked patting Cheren on the head even though he's slightly taller than me.

"Just that being a gym leader must be tough you should have seen the swarm of girls that was following him around" Cheren shivers at the thought.

"Hm I didn't see any girl swarms" I say rubbing my chin.

"You must have walked right past him" Cheren laughed.

"That would explain why so many students are here on a weekend" I realised.

"Kage I want to test how much I've learned, so will you battle me" Cheren asks kind of suddenly well that was out of the blue.

"Sure Cheren but one thing I've learned is that you should go outside before you battle" I chuckle heading for the exit but Cheren stops me.

"No this way they have a battle stage out back" he tells me and I nod following him my old school didn't have any battle areas so unfair.

Once outside Cheren calls out his Tepig and I call on Hikari knowing Ivy is weak against fire types. "Okay Hikari lets start this off with quick attack" I command and Hikari smacks into Tepig within seconds.

"Tepig use ember" Cheren commands. Tepig jumps into the air and snorts out hundreds of red hot embers that shoot out like a machine gun. I even make the sounds for him bang bang bang Cheren just shakes his head.

"Keep that speed up and dodge" I yell to Hikari who runs around the field randomly as the attack hits the ground behind her causing small explosions and dirt clouds to rise into the air.

* * *

YAY!

How was that well there u go Cheren, Bianca and Kage all used to go to school together when they were young

Isn't that interesting

Hey which nature do u think is better Jolly or Serious

personally I prefer Jolly many of my pokemon specilise in special attack so it's very helpful

but natures don't usally consern me unless I'm playing PMD

Girl swarms they're so annoying aren't they

so get a free girl swarm repelant with each review

enoy this pic of a young Bianca and Cheren they're so cute ^^ (Add http*/*/)

*i34.*photobucket.*com/*albums/*d119/*Crystal623/*Other%20Artwork/*bell_*and_*cheren_*by_*1_*kilometer-d2zzass.*png*

REVIEW!

AND GET YOUR GIRL SWARM REPELANT TODAY! ;P


	13. Dream Yard

Hi there reader

I'm back with a new chapter

So we've finally reached the town with the first gym which means the first gym battle can't be that far away

so just hold on until we get there

* * *

Dream Yard

"Stop his attack using quick attack" Hikari jumps into the air and swats Tepig down with her tail.

"Am I doing well" Hikari asks.

"Yes, you're doing great now, use dig quickly" Hikari disappears in a cloud of dirt and hits Tepig before it can react with a super speed dig attack.

Tepig hits the ground with swirls in his eyes and Cheren recalls his pokemon. "Yes all that training really paid off" I cheered happily stroking Hikari affectionately.

"I always feel strong when I'm around you but did you ever really doubt me" she purrs proud as usually.

Cheren then sends out a Purrloin and I am so envious right now. "Where did you catch that Purrloin I looked all over for one but couldn't find one anywhere" I yelled in frustration stomping a foot on the ground.

Cheren frowned "Is that really the thing you should be worrying about right now".

"Of course it is 'because if I had a Purrloin I would send it out to battle your Purrloin" I told him my eyes shining at the thought.

"So then we'd have a battle of the Purrloin and that would be awesome and then we could see whose is best" I moaned wishing again that I had found one.

Cheren laughs "are we going to get on with this battle or not".

"Shut it Cheren I don't know why you're so eager to lose" I spit sending out Ivy as Hikari sits down by my feet, to watch.

"Let's start this off with scratch" Cheren yells pointing at Ivy while standing in a battle stance.

Purrloin ran quickly at Ivy as small shiny claws slid out from beneath their furry cover. "Evade" I yell and Ivy jumps up and lands hard on Purrloin's head before jumping away again giggling as she does so.

Purrloin skidded to a halt sliding on its chin back legs in the air. "Okay now use vine whip to grab its tail" Ivy's vines sped toward Purrloin who yowled in confusion.

"Purrloin quick get out of the way" Cheren commands and Purrloin jumps out of the way only to have the vines following behind him.

"Doesn't this Snivy ever give up" Purrloin yowled running as fast as it could around the battle field only to be caught in a corner made by Ivy's vines.

Ivy wrapped her vines around Purrloin's tail holding him up high in the air as Purrloin flailed its limbs wildly. Cheren knew that up in the air Purrloin couldn't do much "Try to cut those vines" he instructed rashly.

"Purrloin swung back and forth almost reaching Ivy's vines with his claws. "Ivy time to put him out" I yell and Ivy brought her vines down into the ground. Leaving a fainted and slightly crumpled Purrloin lying in the dust cloud.

Cheren returned Purrloin to its pokeball "I guess I've been studying so much I haven't bothered to train my pokemon" he admitted looking at the ground ashamed.

I walked over to him with Ivy and Hikari at my heels "Hey don't look so down" I gave Cheren a big hug which seemed to cheer him up.

"I've been working my pokemon really hard but haven't bothered studying much so I guess we're opposites" I laughed and Cheren smiled.

"Hm well at least now I know what I have to do" Cheren narrowed his eyes in determination before running off and disappearing leaving behind some poke in my hands.

"Why do people always run after I battle them" I asked Ivy who shrugged.

"Maybe because there scared you'll pummel them to the ground too" Hikari suggested.

I grinned fiercely and Hikari started running "Come back here right now you mischievous little fox" I yell chasing her through the city.

Ivy just sighed "Why so much running" she complained and ran after us.

We ran past the pokemon centre and the café that had a guy in a waiters outfit and green hair sweeping the steps. He smiled and waved as I ran past and I smiled and waved back.

Hikari ran into the woods in the north-eastern part of the city. When I ran in I stopped as a young girl with long brown hair ran up to me "I challenge you to a battle here in the dream yard" she yelled pointing at me.

"Um okay" I accepted turning to the bushes behind me "Hikari you better get out of those bushes and get over here if you want to battle" I said sternly crossing my arms in mock anger.

All was quiet then my small brown fox jumped out of the bushes "How did you know I was in there" she asked frowning. I thought about it for a moment then shrugged "lucky guess". She looked at me suspiciously then jumped into battle as Ivy had just caught up with us.

We defeated the girls two Purrloins relatively easily then she ran off after giving me some poke. "Why does everyone but me have a Purrloin" I moaned walking further into the forest or dream yard as the girl had called it, why I have no idea.

"Maybe they don't want to be caught" Ivy informed me crossing her arms.

"Wow that's the most words you've ever said to me" I cried happily pick Ivy up and held he up high.

"Please put me down" Ivy squeaked.

"Oh sorry" I apologised placing her back on the ground.

We saw concrete walls that had started crumbling away. There was no way to tell what was on the other side though. A small tough shrub blocked the only entrance to the other side.

Then I was challenged to a battle by youngster Joey, Hikari defeated both his Patrat and Lillipup. "I want to battle next" Ivy told me and I nodded happily.

"Of course, why don't you have a rest now Hikari" Hikari nodded and returned to her pokeball.

Just as I had done so I heard shouting in the distance "Some-one please help" a girly voice cried. Ivy and I looked at each other before running off in the direction of the yell.

We ran around a corner to see a girl a bit younger than me wearing a pink dress with short black/blue hair yelling and running around franticly. She stopped at the base of a tree and started shaking her fist at it and yelling "Give that back you thief".

At first I was just very concerned but I decided to investigate further before jumping to any conclusions. I walked over to her "is something the matter" I asked tapping her on the shoulder.

The girl turned to me with tears in her eyes "oh thank goodness some-one came" she sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand _I'm sure that hygienic_.

"My pokemon was stolen" she hiccupped "and it's the only one I have" she sobbed loudly.

I raised an eyebrow "who stole your pokemon" I asked patting her reassuringly on the back team Plasma immediately came to mind.

* * *

**YAY!**

Another Chapter done

I hope you enjoyed it

who can honestly say they wouldn't want a battle of the Purrloins

I know I do

also if u ever see someone yelling at a tree in real life u should be concerned

okay anyway

On a side note some of this chapter might make more sense

If u read my one-shot Cheren's Secret

Yes I know I'm basicly advertising it but I really want more people to read it :'(

Anyway

here is a picture of the dream yard (same rules apply here see previous chapters minus the www.)

*babatsapi26.*deviantart.*com/*art/*Dreamyard-*305870548*

I know its the male hero but there was no version with the female so there you go

close enough though

**REVIEW!**


	14. Go With the Flow

Hi there reader

LeafeonLover is back

In this chapter Kage catches a new pokemon

If u have played the game u will know that I slightly changed how this pokemon is received

Just slightly ;P

* * *

Go With the Flow

"It was that pokemon" she whispered pointing up the tree. In the tree on a high branch a tan and blue coloured monkey was hanging from its tail.

It laughed at us and called down "shiny is mine now". In its paws it was holding a jewel incrusted pokeball which glittered in the sunlight.

The girl burst into tears hearing the monkey laughing at her "I just put it down for a moment" she wailed "now my only pokemon is gone".

"Don't worry we'll get it back for you" I reassured the girl ignoring the menacing laughter coming from the tree.

"Ivy, grab that pokeball using vine whip" I instructed Ivy vines sped toward the monkey.

"Aaaahh" the monkey cried only just realising it was being attacked. In its state of surprise it dropped the pokeball and the vine whip hit the monkey instead of grabbing the pokeball.

The pokeball plummeted toward the ground and I dived forward catching the ball and landing painfully on my chest _the things I do for randoms_. "Ouch" I winced holding my side with one hand while I stood up with the pokeball in my other hand.

The monkey became quite enraged and swung down from the tree and landed on the ground growling at me "give shiny back" it yelled several times while stomping around angrily.

It jumped toward me but Ivy swatted it away with her vines. I pulled out my pokedex holding it in the monkey's direction. "Panpour the spray pokemon, female other data unavailable until capture" my pokedex told me _sometimes it really annoys me._

"Watch out that Panpour is attacking" the young girl called pointing in the Pokémon's direction. I looked back at the Panpour as it jumped on Ivy and scratched her several times.

"Ivy wrap it up with you vines" Ivy's vines came at Panpour from both sides wrapping around the Pokémon's wrist and stopping it from scratching.

"Let me go" the Panpour cried trying to pull itself free "give back shiny".

I enlarged an empty pokeball and threw it at the monkey "pokeball go" I cried kind of cliché like but it was kind of fun to call out the obvious. Panpour was engulfed by red light and pulled inside the pokeball. Ivy's vines went limp with nothing to hold anymore so she retracted them.

The pokeball wobbled once, twice and a third time then Bing the sound of a successful capture it was music to my ears. The pokedex beeped from inside my bag "Panpour the spray pokemon female, the water stored in the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. Level ten attacks known scratch, leer, lick, water gun nature naughty".

The girl ran over to me "thank-you so much for getting Lillipup back for me" she sniffed wiping away a tear. I smiled and handed the pokeball back to her. The girl clutched her pokeball tightly probably fearing that it would be taken again.

"I think Panpour took your pokeball because it's shiny" I informed her.

Claiming my newly captured pokemon and releasing it from the within pokeball. "Isn't that right Panpour did you take the girl pokeball cause it's shiny" I asked.

Panpour nodded and jumped up and down enthusiastically "I like shiny" she laughed.

"Perhaps a pokeball is not the best place to put diamonds" I suggested helpfully.

The girl nodded in understanding "Your right I just wanted to be a show off to my friends" she sniffled.

"The best thing to show off is the pokemon itself not the pokeball you carry it in" I said winking.

The girl slightly more relaxed now "I only got my Lillipup a short while ago but I guess I was too focused on other things that I didn't train it" she said sadly.

"But I am so glad for your help here is a small token of my gratitude" she said searching through her bag then pulling out a small blue rock attached to string.

She handed it to me; the rock glinted in the sunlight attracting Panpour's attention to the rock. "It's a mystic water" she told me "it boosts water type attacks and since I don't have any water type pokemon you can have it".

"Um, thank-you" I stuttered I hadn't really expected a reward of any kind.

The girl nodded happily running back toward the city pokeball in hand shouting "I'm gonna be the best trainer ever".

Panpour clapped her hands happily "shiny, shiny I love shiny".

"Is that so" I asked bending down and tying the rock around Panpour's neck.

"It looks good on you" I complimented and Ivy nodded in agreement. Panpour jumped around happily before climbing onto my shoulder.

"Panpour we want to battle the gym soon would you like to help us" I asked and Panpour nodded rapidly.

"I love to battle" she cheered happily.

I smiled "I think I'll call you Flo cause you seem like a go with the flow kind of pokemon".

"Good name" Ivy agreed as we began to explore the dream yard further.

We walked around training for a while and I found out that Ivy knew wrap which was a surprise. I should probably pay more attention to how many levels my pokemon have gone up.

Then it was midday time really fly's when you're having fun "time for lunch" I called licking my lips we headed back toward the city all my pokemon out of their pokeballs and in tow.

Now I think about it might have been a bit strange to see a girl walking around with a row of pokemon behind her. Not many trainers keep they're pokemon outside of their pokeballs when they're not battling but I like the company.

It was almost like I was leading an army march or something. I was the leader Ivy, was second in line, Hikari third, Flo forth, Lillipup fifth, Patrat sixth. We made it back into the city the young man I saw sweeping the steps of the café waved me over.

"Hello" I greeted him smiling with all my pokemon behind me.

"If you've come back to the city for lunch you should come into the café" he told me gesturing to the building behind him "It's free for all trainers" he added.

"That sounds nice but are pokemon allowed in it would be kind of mean if they had to miss out" I said looking at my pokemon who stared at me with big pleading eyes. Flo was drooling slightly also at the smell of the cafe.

"All pokemon are welcome and I can whip up some special pokemon food for them" he told me ushering us inside though it was almost like pushing me inside.

I sat at a small two person table and looked over the menu as my pokemon seated themselves on the table and opposite chair. Some people at the other tables stared at me strangely almost in disgust.

I just poked my tongue out at them and they looked away. I sat there for a short time before the young man came back again a cloth hanging on one arm in true waiter style.

"My name is Cilan by the way" he said smiling and patting Hikari who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"My name is Kage I'm a pokemon trainer obviously and I'm gonna challenge the gym in this city soon" I told him proudly _he doesn't have to know it would be my first badge_.

Cilan's eyes sparkled shortly before he smiled calmly "Is that so well you'll be happy to know that this café also happens to be the gym".

"Really does that mean you know the gym leaders" I asked putting down the menu and staring at him intently.

Cilan chuckled awkwardly "Oh I know them alright" he informed me before slowly edging away "I'll be back soon with your Pokémon's food a waiter should come around for your order soon".

"Um, Okay" I smiled as Cilan walked through swinging doors into what I presumed was the kitchen it smelled like one anyway.

* * *

**YAY!**

SO Kage finally catches a new pokemon

She seems to attract the quirky ones ^^

and if u were wandering Flo will be a perminant member of the team

Some think those elemental monkeys aren't very good pokemon

I don't agree

I had a panpour for my whole game in pokemon black

and I found her very useful

anyway

The first gym battle draws ever closer

but with Flo on the team it should be a breeze

Right?

**REVIEW!**


	15. Three Brothers

Hi there

LeafeonLover is back again

Did ya miss me?

Of course you did anyway

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as we meet the first three members of our little male harem

now I haven't really written anything like this before but I do hope to do more of it in the future

so think of this as kind of an experimental factor of the story

and please tell me how i did

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Three Brothers

Hikari pawed at my leg "Kage" she whispered.

"What is it Hikari" I asked picking her up and placing her on my lap.

"That guy smells like pokemon" Hikari told me.

"Maybe 'cause he makes pokemon food" I suggest.

Hikari shakes her head "No he has pokemon on him, waiters don't usually have pokemon on them do they" she asks.

I thought for a moment pouting slightly "Well no, but what does him having pokemon have to do with us" I shrugged.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something but another young man in the same waiter outfit as Cilan accept that his bow tie was red came over to us. He had red hair that was shaped into messy fire shape and his red eyes looked me up and down.

"What a beautiful young women we have here" he said taking my hand and kissing it he seemed to be older than Cilan too.

I heard a series of "kyaas" and "he's kissing her hand" "so unfair" from various places around the room.

I looked around to see most other tables filled with girls about my age all of which were staring at me with jealousy in their eyes. The young man stopped kissing my hand and looked up into my eyes grinning cheekily.

"The name's Chili" he told me "and what might the name of such a lovely young lady be" he asked.

"My name is Kage" I managed to keep my voice steady but I could feel my face heating up.

"Ah Kage such a fitting name for a young beauty" he sighed passionately.

Then a circular metal tray came down upon Chili's head and he clutched it tightly.

"Ah Cress I should have known you'd interrupt" Chili yelled staring daggers at the blue haired waiter that now had the tray under his arm.

He stared back at Chili coolly "Cool it lover boy, this is a restaurant not a place for you to pick up girls" he frowned and Chili cowered slightly.

"Oh come on look at this one isn't she beautiful" Chili yelled pointing at me his finger was a centimetre from my nose and I froze frowning slightly at being referred to like an object.

"I can't help it when the passionate flame inside me ignites" he called throwing his arms out by his side for emphasis.

Cress's one eye looked at me as the other was covered by his wave styled hair. His expression softened and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face but then his eye darted back to Chili and he frowned.

"It doesn't matter how beautiful they are you'll end up traumatising some-one" Cress scoffed his voice as cold as ice and looking like he wanted to hit Chili on the head with the tray again.

I had come to the conclusion that this sort of thing happens frequently here. However I am a trainer only focused on my pokemon I have no time for love and such like.

Though it was kinda fun having boys fighting over you and funny too, this is how boys must feel when they're stuck in the middle of a cat fight.

"She's just flustered at my proclamation of love for her" Chili waved nonchalantly then grabbed my hand roughly.

"My passionate fire burns for you" he cried holding my hand close to his chest.

Even if I was interested in love I don't think Chili is the right one for me anyway. "Can you feel the heat of my love for you" he asked quietly.

Cress face palmed "Your just scaring her" he moaned flicking his hair back gracefully.

"Leave my trainer alone" Flo cried firing a water gun at Chili.

"Waaaah" Chili cried as Flo sprayed him all over leaving him completely drenched with a large puddle beneath his feet.

Cress laughed "I like that Panpour" he told me.

"That outta cool you off" Cress stated dragging Chili away by the collar toward the kitchen.

"They can never quench my love for you" Chili called trying with no avail to free himself from Cress's grasp.

Cress opened the door and dragged Chili inside as Cilan came out the other side holding a tray that had various bowls filled with pokemon food on it and he watched with a look of shock and embarrassment on his face as Chili was dragged inside.

He looked over at me and I just smiled and waved at him nicely letting out a deep sigh not exactly what I had planned for lunch time entertainment. I heard footsteps on the tiled floor as Cilan walking toward me with the tray of pokemon food.

"I hope my brothers weren't too….. surprising for you" Cilan asked with concern setting the tray down on the table and handing bowls out to separate pokemon.

"Oh you're brother I thought I saw resemblance between you guys that and your matching uniforms" I smiled.

Cilan blushed lightly "Chili can get over excited sometimes when he meets some-one that doesn't know him" Cilan bit his lip slightly.

"I thought he was very…. nice, is he famous or something" I asked.

Cilan relaxed "Not world famous or anything but most people in this city know him especially the girls".

"So he's some kind of heart breaker is he does that mean you are as well" I teased and Cilan blushed cutely.

"No I'm just his brother" Cilan told me.

"Oh Cilan why don't you come sit with us" a group of girls called waving at him and giggling.

Cilan sighed deeply "So much for that" I laughed.

"Why don't you sit with me I can protect you from the big bad fan girls" I say gesturing to the seat on the opposite side of the table which my pokemon quickly evacuated leaving it free.

"I don't know" Cilan said shyly.

"Oh Cilan come over here we'd love to chat with you" another group of girls called winking at him.

Cilan looked at them then at me and sat down quickly causing all the girls to moan and grumble unhappily. "So how old are you and your brothers" I asked leaning on the table and resting my head in my hands.

"I'm 15, Chili is 16 and Cress is 18 what about you".

"Me I'm 15 it was my birthday yesterday" I told him as my pokemon ate.

"So you only started your pokemon journey yesterday" Cilan seemed surprised.

"That's right I came from Nuvema town" I proclaimed proudly looking at my pokemon.

"This pokemon food is amazing" Hikari cried with a mouthful.

"Yes" Ivy agreed.

"Flo love pokemon food".

Lillipup barked angrily as Patrat tried to steal some of its food. "Looks like they love your pokemon food" I smile.

"That's good it's a secret recipe I made" Cilan admitted playing with his fingers shyly.

"Does that mean you're a chief as well as a waiter" I ask smiling.

"Not really, I just love to cook" he admits.

"You're lucky I'm terrible at cooking whenever I touch food while its being prepared it always ends up being burnt" I laugh and Cilan smiles.

"I'm sure that's not true" Cilan smiles.

"Oh but it is, I don't know how I ended up burning a salad that one time" I pondered.

Cilan laughed quietly "I'm sure that would have been quite a sight".

"Tell that to my mum's burnt countertop".

"Maybe I can teach you to cook some time" Cilan blushed.

"Well I'm sure you can give it a go anyway" I giggled.

A waiter then came over to our table _finally_ "What can I get for you" he asked in a mechanical tone.

"A cheese toasty please" I say flashing my trainer card the waiter nodded.

"And for you sir" he asked turning to Cilan. "Oh no I'm fine" he said waving his hands around.

"Very good sir" the waiter bowed before walking toward the kitchen with the order.

* * *

**YAY!**

So how'd I do

I sorta based Cilan and his brothers of what i know about them from the game and anime but not all of it

Anyway I hope you like it and will review for me

oh and here's a picture for you all (add http*:*/*/ and remove asterics*)

*25.*media.*tumblr.*com/*tumblr_*lkjgx8DuiD1qep2i9o1_*500.*jpg*

**REVIEW!**


	16. Cake

Hello there reader

Truly sorry for the late update

I apologise immensly

Anyway if your wondering what this chapter is all about

then read it and find out

but mostly it's just harem, cake randomness leading up to the gym battle

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Cake

Just as the waiter disappeared Chili burst out of the kitchen he looked over his shoulder and yelped before running over to us. He stood on the opposite side of the table "Cilan what are you doing here I saw her first" Chili yelled and Cilan sweat dropped.

"Chili get back here and stop harassing the costumes" Cress yelled at he stomped out of the kitchen.

"I'm not harassing anyone you're disturbing the peace" Chili yelled back slinging an arm around me.

"We've been over this Chili you can't just proclaim love for every girl that walks in the door and doesn't know you" Cress reasoned.

"She's going to find out eventually" Cilan added.

"Not if I can help it" Chili yelled covering my ears.

He yelled something else which of course I didn't hear. Cress said something calmly and Cilan added a few words. Chili said something else and both of his brothers nodded slowly then he uncovered my ears.

Cress walked off back to the kitchen Cilan looked on after him and Chili grabbed a chair and sat angrily at the table. "I'm gonna enjoy this while I can" he decided angrily by this time my pokemon had finished eating and Hikari jumped onto my lap.

"These three are the gym leaders" she told me and I narrowed my eyes so that's what they didn't want me to know well after that show it was kinda obvious to me something was that. _I blame myself for being too lazy to actually find out who the gym leaders were._

"What kind of pokemon is that" Chili asked pointing at Hikari "I've never seen one around here before".

"This is Hikari she's an eevee there're native to Kanto and Johto" I told them while Hikari gave them a snobby humph and turned her nose up at them.

Both of them awed "How'd you get one" Cilan asked tentatively.

"I found her on route one she was abandoned" giving Hikari a stern look _play nice_.

"Whoever abandoned such a rare pokemon must have been an idiot" Chili scoffed.

He clicked his fingers at a waiter "Get me and my bro some chocolate cake" he ordered and the waiter nodded and scurried into the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him.

"But I don't want any" Cilan moaned face palming.

"Don't be silly you've been working all day and haven't had lunch yet" Chili reminded him.

_How can someone not want chocolate cake, I want it at all times_.

"That doesn't make cake the appropriate lunch food" Cilan sighed like that kind of sigh you do when you trying to explain where babies come from to a five year old it's the stalk right ;).

"You two are too cute" I laughed sorta wishing I had siblings myself I always wondered what it was like but now I know.

Both Cilan and Chili looked at me strangely "You think I'm cute because of him" they said simultaneously pointing at each other.

I laughed some more as the waiter brought my sandwich and Cilan and Chili they're cakes. I went on to tell them about team Plasma and the speech Ghetsis gave. They didn't like the sound of tearing pokemon apart from their trainers.

It is only natural they should know though as gym leaders of this region they have duties that can involve occasional police work. _I wish I was a policewomen then I could throw Ghetsis's ass in jail mwahahahaha._

"Hey Kage would you like some of my chocolate cake" Chili asked holding a fork with some cake up to my mouth.

"No I'm fine you can eat it" I say sheepishly no matter how much I really do want that cake.

"But I want you to have some what's the matter don't you like chocolate cake" Chili pouted and made puppy eyes at me.

"No it's not that it's my favourite actually" I admitted.

Chili brightened a bit "then have some it's very good" he persisted.

I sighed obviously he wasn't one to give up but I guess I should have guessed that when he came back out here after my pokemon assaulted him with water gun. "Okay" I gave in opening my mouth well I don't want to be rude.

"Chili" Cilan whisper yelled as he popped the cake in my mouth.

"Cool it bro you can feed her some to if you want" he stated like I had no say in the matter.

I didn't mind really besides the cake was quiet good actually better than my mum's homemade but don't tell her that.

"It's ok Cilan I wouldn't mind another bite" I reassure him with a mischievous wink.

Cilan looked a bit flustered but gave me some of his cake none the less. _YUMMY!_

I smiled and nodded "Mmmm it's very good" I said again and both boys looked relieved.

I don't know why they're so tense. I looked at the time on my Xtransceiver it was 1:30 I hadn't meant to take up so much time eating lunch or cake. "I have to go now" I said standing up from the table suddenly and collecting my things while returning my pokemon to their pokeballs.

Cilan and Chili both looked surprised and disappointed at the same time they really don't know how alike they are.

"I had a lovely time we should do this again sometime" I told them as they both stood up.

"I had a nice time too" Cilan agreed.

"Next time let's have a dinner date" Chili decided giving me thumbs up and a big grin.

I smiled "Tell the gym leaders I'll be back to battle 'em soon" I winked again.

I waved as I left the cafe to go train in the woods a bit more.

-Scene Break-

"There she goes man she's cute" Chili sighed loudly continuing to think of the girl he just met.

"Every girl that walks through those doors is cute to you" Cilan scoffed.

"Bro I can't help it if I'm a babe magnet their just drawn to my fiery personality" Chili stated proudly.

Cilan rolled his eyes "Really when I came out of the kitchen she looked like she was going to explode or better yet throw up".

"That wasn't may fault Cress dragged me off when I was about to ask her out she must have been upset cause I was being dragged away from her" Chili yelled aggressively.

"Yeah 'cause it totally looked that way" Cilan laughed.

"Man why'd, she have to be a challenger anything but a challenger" Chili pouted in disappointment.

Cilan sighed patting his older brother on the back comfortingly "Well there's nothing we can do about it now".

"How do you think she'll react when she finds out" Chili wandered.

"Like all the others, I guess" Cilan shrugged.

"Who do you think she'll battle" Chili asked already knowing the answer or the one he thought anyway.

Cilan opened his mouth to answer but "That's right little bro me of course" Chili laughed quickly exiting to the kitchen with the empty plates.

"Why would she choose someone like you" Cilan shouted chasing after him.

"Cause I am very obviously the strongest of us three" Chili declared.

"No way I can beat you, hands down even with my grass pokemon" Cilan huffed.

-Scene Break-

"I wander why they didn't want me to know they were the gym leaders" I asked Hikari.

"The better question would be why do you not know who the gym leaders are in the first place" Hikari smirked.

"Cause it's so much more fun when it's a surprise" I yelled.

She shrugged as we walked back toward town "They didn't really seem like the gym leader types accept that Chili guy maybe".

"Yeah, he acted kind of funny but I was very flattered".

"I think I caught that from your bright red face" Hikari laughed.

"I was embarrassed at all" I replied angrily crossing my arms pouting.

"I told you that guy had pokemon on him" Hikari reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah and you were right but being a gym leader I'd say he's allowed to have pokemon" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know who we'll battle yet" Hikari asked.

I shook my head slowly "No I haven't decided I think we could beat any of them if we train hard enough".

"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Hikari sighed and I returned her to her pokeball.

I then gave my pokemon to Nurse Joy and she healed them for me. It won't be long now soon I'll have my very own gym badge.

* * *

The End ^^

well until next chapter anyway

It won't be long now

the gym battle is just a stone's throw away

but meanwhile have some pictures to look at (add http and : / / and remove asterics*)

*24.*media.*tumblr.*com/*tumblr_*lw8trhFirD1qa2tj5o1_*500.*png*

*fc07.*deviantart.*net/fs71/f/2012*/303/7/b/striaton_*bros_by_kash_*phia-d5jewct.*png*

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story

Review Please it would mean a lot to me

**REVIEW!**


	17. Who Will It Be

Hi there readers

LeafeonLover is back and sorry for the slightly late update guys

Also I wanna know what you guys think of my story reviews are like authur fuel they make us go faster

last chapter I hardly got any feedback so I don't know if u guys liked it, if I should do that kind of stuff again

or if u thought it was strange, funny, fluffy or random

I need to know these things so please if u're reading this message right now review the story

it's not that hard

* * *

Who Will It Be

I walked slowly toward the café/gym it was late afternoon. My pokemon were healed and I made sure to bring a few potions just in case. We had done a lot of training I only hoped it'd be enough. Ivy was on level 16 and had learned leaf tornado which is a good grass type move to know.

Flo was level 15 and had learned fury swipes a while back. Hikari was level 15 as well and had learned bite and I hoped there would be more moves yet to come. As a normal type I hoped to teach her an array of different type moves though I knew eevee's move sets were limited.

Lillipup and Patrat were both on level nine I hadn't really trained them that much. Hikari could sense how tense I was it's my first gym battle after all "Don't worry we've all trained very hard and I'm sure we can get our first badge no problem" she assured me with an air of arrogance about her.

"Yeah I know but I hope it was enough if we don't win it means that we haven't trained enough and are weak" I worried surely the first gym couldn't be that hard.

"So, there's nothing wrong with the weak it only means they have room to grow stronger" she told me casually licking her fluffy collar of fur.

"And when we win then it means all our hard work has paid off" she added flicking her tail from side to side happily as she padded at my side.

"Yeah we've come a long way since route one and I know my friends will work hard for me" I assured myself aloud.

"Your pokemon are loyal and will battle hard for you I know I will too".

"Thanks so much Hikari I'll do my best and make sure that you don't get hurt" I swore solemnly placing a hand on my heart.

Hikari nodded happily "This is your first gym battle it's only natural to feel nervous just remember to stay calm and always think about your next move" she advised as we stepped into the café.

"And don't sweat it you've got me after all" she smirked. _Yep cause it's the ego of the pokemon that battle not the pokemon themselves_ I roll my eyes _if that were true I'd be top trainer already_. It was or looked like it was completely deserted. All the lights were still on but no-one was around.

"Hello is anyone there" I called out and my voice echoed slightly but no reply. Hikari had disappeared off somewhere to look for signs of life and came back with a piece of paper in her mouth.

"Huh what'd you find Hikari?" I took the small paper from her mouth and unfolded it.

_Dear Kage, the gym leaders are waiting for you at the back of the café on the battle field. I hope you've studied up on type advantages. Cilan._

"Okay so what is that supposed to mean I feel slightly offended" I scoffed heading toward the back of the café but a large red curtain with a fire symbol on it touched wall to wall.

I couldn't find the opening to get through "Arg how am I supposed to get there with this in the way where's some bug spray and a lighter when you need it" I huffed blowing a bang of hair out of my face.

"Maybe it has something to do with these" Hikari proposed pointing with a paw at a giant green leaf button on the floor.

There were two others a blue water button and a red fire button. I looked at the curtain then at the button and stepped onto the blue water button which was in front of me.

I heard a series of clicking then the curtain in front of me split in the middle and way pulled open allowing me to pass through it. There was a waiter waiting for me on the other side. He challenged me to a battle but was easily defeated which I think is a good sign.

Then I stepped on the grass button for the water curtain and beat a waitress then stepped on the fire button for the grass curtain. Final I had made it to the battle field Cilan was waiting for me in the centre of the battle field.

I walked over to him casually "Hey Chilan what was up with all those curtain, where are your brothers" I asked looking around.

"We're right here" Chili yelled jumping out from behind Cilan's back surprising me a little.

"Honestly Chili stealth is not your forte" Cress sighed stepping out from behind Chilan's back also.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here" Cilan said softly shuffling uncomfortably.

I was about to say not really but Chili beat me to the punch. "We're the gym leaders" he burst out not being able to hold it in any longer.

Cress face palmed "Apparently elegance is not your forte either" he mumbled. "That's great now who should I battle" I pondered this for a few moments.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second you're not surprised that we're the gym leaders" Chili asked putting both hands on his hips.

I felt my face heating up and I smiled lightly "Uh well I knew all along sorta" I told them quietly pressing my two index fingers together innocently.

The three brothers mouths fell open "You knew all along but how can that be you didn't seem to know who we were" Cilan gaped.

"Okay, okay maybe I didn't know all along but I figured it out I'm not stupid you know" I said crossing my arms.

"But you act so different from everyone else" Cilan mumbled. In case they hadn't noticed I'm not other girls dah.

"Tell me about it any girl that knew who I was would instantly fall for me" Chili clicked his fingers to emphasise his point.

"As much as I'd like to disagree with that comment its quiet true for all of us" Cress cut in.

"Yeah we have endless amounts of fan girls" Cilan rubbed his temples as if just thinking about them gave him a headache.

"I didn't want you to like me just 'cause I was a gym leader I wanted you to like me for me" Chili explained.

I laughed "Why would I like you for anything else I don't care that your gym leaders, I never cared your all my friends now" I flickered my hair back mischievously.

"Friend, we've never really had a friend that didn't care we're gym leaders" Cress told me. "Well now you do and I have decided who I'd like to battle" I added.

Chili clicked his fingers again "That's right the gym battle is why you're here in the first place" he remembered.

"Who would you like to battle" Cilan asked he was obviously hoping it was him.

"I want to battle… you" I yelled happily only to have each brothers mouth fall open in surprise again.

"Well that's a first" Cress mumbled regaining his composure.

"No-one's ever wanted to battle all three of us before" Cilan agreed looking at me holding up my three middle fingers pointing at all of them.

"Well today is a day for firsts let's do it" Chili decided.

"This should be interesting" Cress commented.

"Okay lets have three one on one battles, if you win two of the three battles we'll give you the trio badge" Cilan decided.

"That seems fair" I agreed.

Chili jumped forward with a pokeball "I'll go first since she loves me most and if I win you have to come on a date with me" Chili proclaimed pointing at me enthusiastically.

"What do I get if I win" I asked and Chili shrugged "Okay just don't cry when you lose" I laughed.

"Time to play with fire, beware I'm the strongest of the three brothers" Chili announced throwing his pokeball into the air.

* * *

**YAY!**

Okay guys a lot of hardcore stuff in this chapter

bug spray and lighter makes good flamethrower

and who can honestly say that they haven't thought about burning down one of the gym buildings in pokemon

especially those ones that have the darn wrap panels on them so confusing

also Kage is gonna battle all three brothers to make up for the wait

the levels of her pokemon are also a personal suggestion of mine before u would face this gym if any of u shadow readers out there are playing the game

I usally have my starter pokemon two levels higher than the the gym leaders highest leveled pokemon and it usally works out but yeah just a suggestion

Anyway I hope you guys enjoued the chapter and

I hope all you little shadow readers out there will review for me

and here's something random for you to contemplate while your reviewing

Scientifically crafted pokemon medicine: +20HP

Regular bottle of water: +50HP

those fresh waters are great aren't they

**REVIEW!**


	18. Spicy

Hi There reader

Long time no update

some of you may be wondering why I haven't update in so long

well the answer to that is this story was on hiatus

until I finished another story I started, which is not quite finished yet

but I have been watching some of the anime lately

and I felt inspired

so i wrote a chapter

and since i wrote a chapter i figured i might as well update as well

and in this chapter is the gym battle you have all been antisapating

and since you've been waiting for it for soo long

i expect

a lot and i mean a lot of reviews and feedback

**OKAY!**

okay

now without further ado

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Spicy

"Stop making up things that aren't true Chili remember what happened the last time we had a battle" Cress glared at Chili.

"Shut it Cress I'm gonna win no matter what you say" he yelled doing a kind of side squat and fist pumping into the air. His pokemon a red and tan monkey that looked similar to Panpour, it appeared in front of Chili and then he caught the pokeball.

"Pansear there's a lot at stake for this battle so do your best" Chili commanded.

"I will always win for you" Pansear cheered mimicking its trainer's side squat.

I pulled out my pokedex scanning the little red monkey. "Pansear the high temperature pokemon, male other data unavailable until capture" it told me.

I put the pokedex away "So a fire type I've got just the pokemon for you to play with" I said taking out a pokeball and enlarging it.

"Flo you're up" I shouted as a red beam erupted from the pokeball I was holding and my little water monkey appeared on the battle field.

"She's using her Panpour" Cress mumbled from the side of the battle field "smart choice".

"She knows her type match ups that's for sure" Cilan agreed before stepping onto a slightly elevated rectangular platform.

He cleared his throat "The gym battle between gym leader Chili and the challenger Kage will now BEGIN" he shouted both throwing an arm into the air, Chili and I nodded finally.

"Okay Pansear lets start this off with a spicy scratch attack" Chili instructed stomping his foot excitedly.

_Flo I know this is your first battle but I believe in you I know you can do this_. I could feel my usually soft expression harden with seriousness. "Flo let's see some colourful acrobatics" I shout surprisingly she seemed to understand what I meant.

Flo began jumping rolling and cartwheeling out of the way whenever Pansear tried to land a blow.

"Good work Flo show him your own strength" I shouted and flow ducked under Pansear outstretch arm grabbed it, then swung him in the air before he made contact with the ground in a few short seconds.

"Close range water gun" I instruct pointing at Pansear.

Flo laughed excitedly and let loose a stream of water upon Pansear. Pansear cried in rage as the water made contact with his body some of it even turned to steam from his heated body.

"Pansear give Flo a lovely kiss" I heard Chili cried passionatly.

_Kiss? What does he mean by that. _Pansear rolled out of the water flow and got back to his feet. He tackled Flo to the ground and gave her a big wet lick right across the face.

Flo shivered throwing Pansear off with a powerful kick in the guts. I sweat dropped _perhaps I taught her too well….. nah_.

"Okay show him your fury swipes" I decided as Flo wiped her face clean of the spit.

"Intercept with your own fury swipes" Chili instructed. Our pokemon clashed in the middle of the battle field each trying to land a blow on the other. Flo is quick though, quicker than Pansear and managed to scratch his cheek.

Blood oozed out of the wound and Pansear clutched his face with a paw. "How dare you scar my beautiful face" he hissed.

Flo laughed cheekily "Flo thinks it's an improvement" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes no I did teach her too well "water gun" I interrupted and Flo sprayed water at Pansear who leapt out of the way.

"Pansear use your fury swipes again" Chili demanded knowing he was losing the battle.

"Dodge them" I shouted shaking my arms in the air wildly.

Flo had been slowed down though as the lick attack was now taking affect. Pansear scratched Flo severally times ripping her mystic water charm right off her neck. Flo narrowed her eyes dangerously as Pansear studied the item that he had stolen from her.

"Give shiny BACK" Flo screech angrily.

"Multiple water guns" I told Flo who began firing streams of water all over the place.

It wasn't completely unco-ordinated she was trying to hit Pansear who was running all over the battle field trying to dodge the onslaught of attacks, it was a bit comical looking.

I looked at Cilan, Cress and finally Chili he seemed very surprised this had obviously never happened before. "Get your act together" Chili raged "Counter with incinerate".

Pansear twirled around still holding Flo's mystic water and sent what seemed like a horizontal pillar of fire toward Flo. Flo sent back her own water gun the clashing attacks created a giant cloud of steam that filled the room.

It was like a thick fog I couldn't see anything through it. I heard creaking some-one had opened a window. The steam either blew out the window or cooled down making the battle ground moist with water.

What was left on the battle field was a fainted Pansear with spiral eyes and a very angry Flo. "No one takes shiny from Flo" she declared snatching her mystic water from the fainted Pansear she then skipped happily over to me.

I bent down to greet her "Flo you were amazing I never thought your first trainer battle would be a gym battle but you won none the less".

I tied the mystic water back around flows neck and winked at her "You don't take any shit do you" I asked softly.

"Flo will never let anyone take the shiny Kage got for me" she agreed rubbing the blue rock to make it glint in the sunlight.

"That's good you should always protect the things you love" I told her giving her a big winners hug.

Flo_ will always protect Kage; Kage is the thing Flo love most_. Words echoed in my head but I didn't think Flo had said anything.

"Well you won the battle which means you're halfway to your gym badge" Cilan congratulate as I stroked Flo softly.

"You battle style is extremely spicy and your pokemon has a fire in her heart which is interesting considering she's a water type" Chili agreed rather begrudgingly.

"There there Chili we know you really wanted to have a date with her" Cress soothed patting his brothers back softly.

"I told you to shut it Cress what do you know anyway" Chili fumed angrily his face turning beet-red.

"I'll show you how a real gym leader conducts a battle 'cause I'll be her next opponent" Cress told us calmly with a hint of pride in his tone.

"I know spicy foods are interesting but there's something to be said for the savoury foods as well" he reminded us walking gracefully to his end of the battle field.

* * *

**YAY!**

SO that one win in the bag for Kage

I hope you found my gym battle interesting cause it only gets better from here on out

and just so you know when Kage says acrobatics she doesn't mean the flying type moves acrobatics

though I will probably make use of that tm latter on

anyway

if you have any guesses, questions, suggestion or anything else you want to say just send me a review or pm me and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can

I am not sure when I will update again it might not be for months or i might update next week

it depends on how much feedback I get... and when I have time to write another chapter

anyways till next time Leafeonlover out

**REVIEW!**


End file.
